Haru Princess vs Cool Prince
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sasori selalu mengejek adiknya yang jomblo akut sejak lahir. Dan Haruno Sakura yang memiliki riwayat penyakit mudah marah akhirnya mengaku-ngaku telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan ketika dirinya mengambil foto seorang pemuda di pinggir jalan dan mengaku pada kakaknya bahwa itu pacarnya. Bencana segera datang./SasuSaku/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Haru Princess Vs Cool Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Musim gugur di Kota Tokyo adalah hal yang paling dinantikan. Selain bunga Sakura yang berguguran, hal itu bertepatan dengan dimulainya tahun ajaran baru di bulan September.

"Nii-chan! Aku berangkat ya!"

Haruno Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya. Sedangkan putra sulungnya, Haruno Sasori hanya meneguk susunya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja, kaa-san."

"Aa, hati-hati di jalan, Sasori-kun."

.

.

 _Konoha High School_ terlihat ramai ketika Sakura sampai di sekolahnya. Putri bungsu keluarga Haruno itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolah barunya yang ramai. Daun-daun bunga Sakura berjatuhan dan kadang berterbangan mengenai dirinya.

Rambut pink sebahunya tertiup angin dan membuatnya tampak cantik. Beberapa pemuda memandanginya dan beberapa anggota klub menawarinya agar bergabung dengan salah satu klub mereka. Tetapi, dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan sekolah seperti itu.

Menuju papan pengumuman, Sakura mencari namanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat namanya berada di atas sahabatnya.

"Ino!"

Yamanaka Ino menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat sahabatnya datang. Gadis berambut pink itu langsung mengamit lengannya dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Kita satu kelas."

Ino menyentil dahi lebar Sakura dan membuat gadis musim semi itu mengaduh karena sakit.

"Kupikir ada apa, ayo kita masuk. Aku mau segera pulang dan melanjutkan gameku."

Sakura merengut kesal dan mengikuti langkah Ino.

"Dasar maniak game!"

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam _Konoha High School_ bukan tanpa alasan. Dirinya adalah salah satu murid yang pandai dan beberapa sekolah memberikannya beasiswa. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang dia terima.

Tujuh hari tujuh malam, kakak laki-lakinya tidak berhenti mengomel karena dirinya lebih memilih sekolah yang biasa saja. Dia memiliki alasan untuk masuk ke dalam _Konoha High School,_ karena disana ada Ino yang merupakan sahabatnya sedari kecil.

.

"Oh, selamat datang."

Seorang gadis berambut ungu tersenyum ketika pelayan menyambutnya. Dia mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi dan membaca buku menu.

"Bawakan aku salad dengan ekstra Cherry dan minumnya jus Cherry."

Matanya memandang sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang buruk dengan Cafe yang dia datangi. Cafe ini terlihat kecil dari luar, tetapi ketika masuk ke dalam, terasa nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Yugao?"

Gadis yang di panggil Yugao ini menolehkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut merah berdiri di hadapannya sembari membawa nampan berisi pesanannya.

"Sasori-kun?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasori meletakan pesanan Yugao diatas meja.

"Kamu tidak lihat? Aku ingin sarapan." Yugao tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ini pesananmu."

Sasori meletakan nampan berisi pesanan Yugao. Gadis berambut ungu itu memandang Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Yugao.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Yugao. Bisakah kita bicara setelah aku bekerja?"

"Aku akan datang lagi setelah dirimu selesai bekerja."

Sasori meninggalkan Yugao dan mulai melayani beberapa pelanggan yang datang. Gadis berambut ungu itu memandang Sasori sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah novel.

.

.

Yugao mengenal Sasori sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka selalu berbeda kelas saat di sekolah menengah pertama, tetapi dirinya selalu memperhatikan Sasori.

Sasori terlihat tampan untuk lelaki seumurannya. Dia bukan tipe pria yang urakan seperti Yahiko atau Deidara. Sasori lebih seperti Itachi dan Nagato yang diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu juga tidak suka mempermainkan wanita seperti kebanyakan pemuda populer seusia mereka dulu. Sasori adalah orang yang ramah, _supel,_ dan sempurna. Banyak gadis yang jatuh hati padanya.

Termasuk dirinya.

Dia tidak berani mendekati Sasori. Dia hanya berada di zona pertemanan dan itu menyiksanya. Dia selalu memperhatikan segala apa yang dilakukan Sasori, mulai dari hal yang terkecil hingga hal yang terbesar.

Menutup novelnya, Yugao meminum jus Cherrynya. Dia akan ke kampus dan kembali kesini setelah Sasori selesai bekerja.

.

.

.

"Aku bertaruh dengan Sasori-nii." Sakura mengaduk mie ramennya. "Jika aku sudah memiliki pacar."

"Kau gila, Sakura." Ino mengibaskan rambutnya, membuat beberapa pemuda menatap kearah mereka.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ino memang seperti itu. Tidak peka dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Dia adalah gadis yang garang dan maniak game. Tetapi sebenarnya, Ino sama sepertinya. Garang tetapi rapuh.

Ino tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya bersinar seperti berlian. Banyak pemuda yang menaruh hati padanya, tetapi dirinya hanya terpaku pada satu orang.

Kakak kelas Ino di sekolah menengah pertama. Dulunya, mereka tidak hanya berdua seperti sekarang. Tetapi bertiga dengan Uzumaki Karin. Mereka bersahabat sedari kecil, Karin dan Ino masuk ke sekolah yang sama, sedangkan dirinya berada di sekolah yang dekat dengan rumahnya.

Ino jatuh cinta pada Yakushi Kabuto. Salah satu ketua OSIS di sekolahnya dan Karin. Ino selalu menceritakan tentang Yakushi Kabuto hingga kepalanya terasa mau pecah jika mendengar suara cempreng Ino.

Tetapi, suatu hari di musim panas. Semuanya berubah. Karin diam-diam menusuk Ino dari belakang. Dia tega membuat Yakushi Kabuto membenci Ino dan membuat Karin lebih dekat dengan ketua OSIS itu.

Sakura sangat membenci perusak hubungan orang seperti Karin, dia tidak pernah memaafkannya meski Ino sudah memaafkannya. Karena, gadis seperti Karin bisa merusak hubungan siapapun.

Mengaduk-aduk mie ramennya. Sakura berbicara sendiri.

"Habisnya! Nii-chan menyebalkan sekali! Dia mengejekku karena aku tidak memiliki pacar, jadi aku katakan saja padanya jika aku sudah memiliki pacar!"

"Kamu tidak mungkin memiliki seorang pacar. Bukankah dirimu adalah Jomblo sejati?"

"Sialan!" umpat Sakura. "Sekarang aku sedang bingung, Ino."

"Nah! Kau sendiri yang memulainya, jangan mengeluh."

"Nii-chan meminta foto kekasihku. Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. "Arggh.. aku bingung!"

"Kenapa kamu tidak mencarinya saja? Misalkan di pinggir jalan," usul Ino.

"Kau gila, Ino. Aku sedang mencari cowok bukan sampah!"

Ino mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran."

"Jika begitu, temani aku sepulang sekolah."

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Ino mengambil ponselnya.

" _Hai', hai'"_

.

.

"Bukankah itu tadi, Yugao?"

Sasori yang sedang meletakan nampan menolehkan kepalanya. Deidara memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak sedikit aneh dengan penutup kepala berwarna putih.

"Memang Yugao."

"Mau apa dia kemari? Mencarimu, senpai?"

Sasori tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk menata pesanan untuk diantarkan kepada pelanggan mereka.

"Hei Sasori senpai, sudah berapa lama kamu memendamnya?" tanya Deidara. "Tujuh tahun,un. Dan kamu mau membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Kenapa bicaramu jadi bijak seperti Hidan? Apa kamu berubah menjadi pemuja Dewa Jashin?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku menjadi maniak sepertinya,un? Wahahaha.. jangan bercanda, Sasori senpai. Cita-citaku masih sama, menjadi seorang teroris."

"Kau gila."

Dirinya bukannya tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Deidara. Pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Yugao adalah saat upacara pembukaan saat dirinya berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Gadis berambut ungu itu terlihat malu-malu dengan rambutnya yang diikat _ponytail._

Ketika melihat Yugao dari jauh ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berdesir. Saat itu pipinya merona merah dan dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya. Banyak yang menyarankan untuk menyatakan cinta pada Yugao, tetapi dia tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar itu.

Dan sekarang, gadis itu muncul di tempatnya bekerja. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Deidara itu benar, dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Kami-sama.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku sudah mulai lelah." Ino mendesah lelah. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Sebentar, Ino. Aku masih ingin mencari lelaki yang cocok untuk menjadi kekasihku."

Mereka sudah hampir empat jam berjalan keliling Tokyo. Memang banyak pemuda yang tampan, tetapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Selera sahabatnya itu terlalu tinggi.

Ino menyesal mengiyakan menemani Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka, mengambil foto seorang pemuda akan selama ini.

"Ah! Ketemu!"

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika menemukan seorang pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan kaos tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya yang atletis.

"Tampan, bukan?"

"Cepat ambil fotonya dan kita pergi."

"Sebentar, Ino!"

Sakura fokus pada ponselnya dan tepat saat dirinya menekan tombol di layar ponselnya, pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Yatta! Aku dapat fotonya! Ayo kita pergi, Ino!"

Dan Sakura tidak tahu, jika pemuda itu terus memandanginya hingga menghilang di tikungan jalan.

.

.

.

Udara di luar cukup dingin meski memasuki musim gugur. Angin bertiup dengan kencang dan menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran.

Sasori merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan keluar dari cafe tempatnya bekerja. Matanya bisa menangkap seseorang berdiri tidak jauh dari cafenya dan mengenakan sebuah mantel berwarna ungu. Rambutnya diikat rendah dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku.

"Yugao?"

Yugao menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasori. "Kenapa kamu tidak masuk ke dalam saja, di luar dingin sekali!"

"Tidak apa, Sasori-kun. Aku baru saja pulang kuliah, jadi menungguku tidak terlalu lama." Yugao tersenyum. "Mau pulang bersama?"

"Umm.."

Sasori memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan yang terasa canggung ini dari mana. Tujuh tahun dia mengenal Yugao dan dia tidak berani memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Sasori buka suara sembari menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tetapi kamu dulu saja."

"Sebenarnya.. aku.. sudah lama menyukaimu," ucap Sasori. "Selama ini aku hanya berani memandangmu dari kejauhan saja dan perkataan Deidara membuatku sadar. Jika aku tidak mengatakannya, maka aku akan kecewa."

Yugao memandang Sasori dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Yugao. "Aku pikir hanya aku yang menyukaimu, ternyata kamu juga menyukaiku."

"Kamu juga menyukaiku?" Sasori memandang Yugao tidak percaya sebelum tertawa. "Maafkan aku, aku bodoh sekali. Selama ini aku memendamnya seperti seorang pengecut karena takut seseorang yang aku sukai, menyukai orang lain. Ternyata kamu juga menyukaiku."

Angin sore menerbangkan rambut ungu milik Yugao. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan rambut yang berkibar tertiup angin. Dan di matanya, Yugao adalah gadis yang mengagumkan.

"Jadi, hubungan kita apa?"

Yugao memandang tangan Sasori yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya turun hingga mata kakinya. Benar-benar membuatnya gugup.

"Kita pacaran?"

Tautan jemari Yugao pada jemarinya membuat satu senyuman Sasori terbit. Bodohnya dirinya menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh pada Yugao, tentu saja gadis itu akan menerimanya.

"Iya."

Dan langit jingga menjadi saksi cinta yang bahagia.

 **oOo**

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan bangun!"

Sasori menggeliat ketika mendengar ketukan pintu yang disebabkan oleh adiknya. Pagi-pagi begini adiknya sudah ribut membangunkannya. Tidak tahukah adiknya jika semalam dia terkena insomnia?

"Nii-chan bangunlah! Oi, maniak barbie!"

Dia harus menanyakan pada ibunya, apa yang ibunya makan saat mengandung adiknya hingga menyebabkan suara menggelegar bak toa itu. Jika yang membangunkan bukan adiknya, mungkin dia akan meminjam bom milik Deidara.

 _Mimpi?_

Rasanya Sasori bermimpi dirinya berhasil mendapatkan Yugao. Jadi, semuanya hanya mimpi? Jika semuanya hanya mimpi, betapa dirinya bahagia bisa mendapatkan Yugao walau hanya dalam mimpi.

Suara getaran ponselnya membuatnya kembali membuka matanya. Mengabaikan suara cempreng millik adiknya, Sasori mengambil ponselnya.

 _ **Ohayou, Sasori-kun.. kamu sudah bangun?**_

Entah mengapa, sesuatu yang menghangat masuk ke dalam hatinya. Jadi, semua itu bukanlah mimpi? Tangannya dengan cekatan membalas pesan dari Yugao.

 _ **Ohayou moo.. aku sudah bangun, sayang.**_

Satu senyuman muncul di bibir Sasori. Bagai mendapat kekuatan, dia siap menghadapi adiknya yang cerewet itu. Dalam bayangannya, dia sudah bisa membayangkan wajah Yugao yang tersipu membaca balasan pesan darinya.

"Cerewet, Sakura!" Sasori membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung mencubit hidung milik Sakura.

"Sakit, nii-chan! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura mengusap hidungnya. "Aku ingin menunjukan foto pacarku."

"Hm?" Sasori menjadi tertarik dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan adiknya. "Mana?"

Sakura dengan bangga menunjukan foto seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih dan tubuhnya yang berotot. Tampan dan sexy, pemuda itu mampu membuat wanita manapun berterkuk lutut. Sasori menaikan satu alisnya. Tidak mungkin adiknya mendapatkan kekasih yang seperti itu. Mustahil.

"Ini pacarmu?" tanya Sasori. "Tidak mungkin pacarmu setampan ini, Sakura."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Sakura kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

"Kalau nii-chan tidak percaya juga tidak apa-apa. Tetapi dia itu pacarku!"

Sasori mencoba menggali kembali ingatannya. Foto pemuda yang di tunjukan Sakura kepadanya terasa tidak asing. Dia seperti mengenali pemuda itu. Tetapi, dia lupa dimana pernah melihat pemuda itu.

Artis? Bintang iklan? Model? Penyanyi? Rasanya pemuda itu tidak termasuk dalam jajaran orang yang terkenal.

"Tapi, aku seperti pernah melihatnya," ucap Sasori.

"Nii-chan pernah melihatnya?" wajah Sakura menjadi pucat. "Mungkin itu hanya khayalan nii-chan atau nii-chan pernah bertemu dengannya di jalan."

Sasori mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin saja."

Suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya menolehkan kepalanya. Sasori berjalan menuju pintu.

"Biar nii-chan yang bukakan pintunya."

Dan ketika Sasori membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Rasanya jantungnya ingin lepas.

"Hn. Haruno Sasori?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke."

Seorang pemuda yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofa sembari mendengarkan musik membuka matanya. Onyx miliknya menatap kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Antarkan baju ini ke rumah Sasori. Kemarin aku meminjamnya."

"Cih, aku tidak mau. Lagi pula aku tidak kenal siapa itu Sasori."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Kakaknya mengangkat bahunya. "Padahal ada diskonan _pai_ tomat di sebuah mall."

Mendengar kata yang sakral, membuat pemuda itu menatap kakaknya.

"Dimana alamatnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-ya." Sasori meneguk ludahnya. "Kamu-"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku memiliki titipan dari kakakku, Itachi."

Sasori tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jadi, adiknya berpacaran dengan-

"Kau?!"

Suara cempreng membuat Sasori maupun Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Mereka bisa melihat Sakura berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan telunjuk yang menunjuk Sasuke.

 _Kami-sama! Kenapa pemuda itu ada disini?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang tahu Ookami Shoujou to Kuro Ouji? Asataaagaaaa keren banget animenya! *benerkanjudulnya?**plak* entah kenapa, ma kokoro dokidoki ngeliatnya.. jadinya terbentuk fict nista ini hahahaha..**

 **Niatnya, di bikin gak mirip-mirip amat kok "v tapi pengennya di bikin Sasuke jadi pangeran yang cool tapi sadis :v perpaduan antara coolnya Sasuke dan sadisticnya Keiichi *dibakar***

 **Hahahaha.. sebelum Saku semakin gila disini.. silahkan tinggalkan review yang banyak.. soal judul gatau itu tulisannya bener atau nggak.. :3 abisnya yang kepikiran itu.. :3**

 **Review yang banyaaaaaaakkkkk yaaaa!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru Princess Vs Cool Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Sasuke terkejut ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung menarik tangannya keluar begitu saja. Sasori memandang mereka dengan penuh keheranan, dia masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi.

"Ke-Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanya Sakura menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Memangnya aku mengenalmu?"

Sakura merasa dirinya bodoh sekarang. Dia lupa, jika dia hanya mengambil foto pemuda itu kemarin dan menunjukannya pada kakaknya. Lalu, dirinya mengatakan jika pemuda dihadapannya adalah kekasihnya. Bodohnya, dia bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda itu sama sekali.

"Na-Namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura merasa gugup sekarang. "Ka-kau?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku harus menjelaskan situasinya." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Curiga jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "A-aku mengatakan pada kakakku jika kamu adalah pacarku."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Lalu?"

 _Demi kami-sama!_ Sakura tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih melihat tanggapan milik Sasuke. Minim ekspresi dan emosi. Dia seperti berhadapan dengan gunung es yang sangat tinggi. Dingin sekali.

"Aku ingin kamu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku."

"Lalu apa imbalanku?"

 _What the f*ck!_ Sakura ingin menggigit bantalnya sekarang juga. Dia merasa salah memilih kekasih, meski hanya untuk sandiwara.

"Aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu! Ya, aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu!" Sakura menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

" _Deal."_

"Baiklah, sekarang kita temui kakakku."

Menarik tangan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasori yang berdiri di depan rumah. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap keduanya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasori.

"T-tidak ada, nii-chan!" Sakura menjawab dengan panik.

Sasori tidak percaya begitu saja. Dia tahu adiknya sedang berbohong sekarang.

"Kami hanya membicarakan tentang rencana jalan-jalan kami hari ini." Sasuke buka suara. "Sakura panik ketika melihatku karena aku bingung harus meminta izin bagaimana pada nii-chan."

"Oh.." Sasori mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. _Apakah baru saja Sasuke menyelamatkannya?_

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku akan berganti pakaian." Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol sambil menunggunya berdandan?"

.

Sakura memandang wajahnya di cermin. Dia hanya mengenakan sebuah pakaian santai dengan celana pendek miliknya. Menarik napas panjang, Sakura menghembuskannya dengan gusar.

Kami-sama, dia seperti terkena karma. Senjata makan tuan ini namanya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda yang fotonya diambil kemarin malah muncul di depan rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana nantinya jika hanya berdua.

Memutar tubuhnya, Sakura menggumam dalam hati.

 _Apakah dandanannya terlalu bagus?_ Yah, siapa yang peduli. Mereka hanya kekasih pura-pura, jadi dia tidak perlu memikirkan soal sesuatu yang rumit.

Memakai parfum sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dimana kakaknya dan juga kekasih pura-puranya sedang menunggu.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya. Dia terkejut melihat adiknya yang tampak sangat cantik.

"Whoah.. kau cantik sekali, Sakura."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, nii-chan." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, nii-san."

Sakura tersenyum aneh ketika Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Sasori merasa panas ketika melihat adiknya pergi. Dia seharusnya mengajak Yugao kencan disaat seperti ini.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, menjijikan."

"Eh?" Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Menjijikan? Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih? Meski hanya pura-pura sih."

"Kita sudah jauh dari rumahmu." Sasuke memandang gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. "Sekarang, aku akan pergi ke rumah temanku. Terserah padamu akan pergi kemana."

"Apa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan gentar. "Kau membuangku?!"

"Aku tidak membuangmu," ucap Sasuke. "Mengajakmu kencan hanya alasan agar kakakmu percaya jika kita pacaran. Bukankah itu yang kamu mau?"

Sakura benar-benar merasa menyesal membuat pemuda itu menjadi pacar pura-puranya. Sudah tidak memiliki ekspresi, hatinya beku pula.

"Lalu aku harus kemana?"

"Terserah padamu."

"A-aku ikut saja denganmu!"

"Ikut denganku?" Sasuke tersenyum menakutkan. "Aku akan kerumah temanku untuk menonton hentai. Kamu mau ikut?"

Rasanya, Sakura ingin mati saja.

.

.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan, Ino!"

Sakura menggigit bantal milik sahabatnya. Setelah ditinggalkan di pinggir jalan seorang diri, Sakura akhirnya memilih berjongkok di pinggir jalan dan meratapi nasibnya. Hingga akhirnya, Sakura teringat dengan sahabatnya yang selalu berdiam diri di rumah bagaikan keong.

"Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak melakukan tindakan aneh, Sakura." Ino berbicara tanpa menatap wajah sahabatnya. Matanya fokus pada game yang ada di layar laptopnya.

Sakura sudah biasa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Jepang sedang _trend_ dengan wanita yang memainkan game online dan terkadang berduel melawan beberapa lelaki. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada game seperti Ino.

"Jika kamu jujur dari awal pada Sasori-nii, kamu tidak mungkin seperti ini."

Dia hanya membenarkan perkataan Ino dalam hati. Terkadang, perkataan Ino menusuk, tetapi kebenarannya selalu membuatnya bungkam. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mengatakan pada kakaknya jika dirinya putus? Yang benar saja? Dia sudah lama jomblo setelah mantan kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan Karin.

Meski hanya pacar pura-pura, setidaknya dirinya ingin merasakan indahnya cinta. Yah, meski hanya bohongan.

"Kamu kan tahu, Ino. Aku sudah lama jomblo."

"Lalu?"

Sakura merengut kesal.

Dia pacaran diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya. Karena saat itu, kakaknya selalu meneror siapa saja yang mendekatinya. Bagi kakaknya, dia masih terlalu muda untuk pacaran dan itu menyebalkan.

Lalu, setelah beberapa bulan menjalin kasih. Dia menemukan bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu berselingkuh dengan Karin. Dirinya sudah tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hatinya. Dan entah mengapa, dia masih tetap pada status jomblonya sebelum berpacaran pura-pura dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Itu juga jika masih bisa disebut pacaran.

"Ino!"

"Aku sedang main game."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memandang kamar Ino. Mungkin, dia bisa melihat beberapa koleksi komik sahabatnya sembari menunggu sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan gamenya.

.

.

.

"Sial, aku lapar."

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalanan malam kota Tokyo. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan dia harus berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Dia mencari taksi, tetapi tidak mendapatkannya.

Padahal, di rumah Ino dia menghabiskan makanan keluarga Yamanaka. Tetapi entah mengapa, dia merasa sangat lapar sekali.

"Aku ingin ramen. Sialan! Pantat ayam itu membuatku kelaparan!"

"Pantat ayam?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung menunjukan senyum anehnya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri menyandar pada tiang listrik. Berarti, dia mendengar semua pembicaraannya? Sial kuadrat.

"Etto.. bukan apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum aneh. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu?"

"Mengantarkanmu pulang." Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Bukankah pacar yang baik, harus mengantarkan pacarnya pulang saat selesai kencan?"

"Itu tidak bisa disebut kencan!" Sakura merasakan darahnya mendidih.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita kencan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah tidak minat."

"Ya sudah. Padahal aku ingin mentraktirmu makan ramen."

"Eh?!" mata bulat miliknya memandang Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. "Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

"Whoah.. kenyangnya." Sakura menepuk perutnya yang membuncit dan menjauhkan mangkuk ketiga ramen miliknya.

Sasuke sendiri meneguk ocha miliknya dan memandang Sakura yang terlihat begitu bahagia setelah makan kekenyangan.

"Kau ini rakus sekali, seperti babi."

"Apa katamu?! Aku lapar tahu!" Sakura menyembur Sasuke. "Kamu bilang akan mentraktirku, jadi aku makan yang banyak sebagai bentuk pembalasan karena kamu meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku lupa jika aku tidak membawa dompet. Jadi kamu bayar semua makanannya."

"Oi! Pantat ayam sialan!"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari berjalan keluar dari kedai ramen. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan sumpah serapah milik Sakura. Namun, siapa yang peduli?

 **oOo**

Sakura bangun dengan rambut awut-awutan dan wajah yang kesal bukan main. Dia benar-benar kesal ketika ditinggalkan begitu saja di kedai ramen dan membayar semua makan malam mereka. Dia benar-benar menyesal mengajak pemuda itu bermain sandiwara.

Sasori hanya mengamati wajah adiknya yang ditekuk seperti itu. Dia hanya menduga-duga, mungkin saja adiknya sedang bertengkar dengan kekasih barunya itu.

Tetapi, dia masih tidak menyangka jika akhirnya akan menjadi besan dengan Itachi. Dia dan Itachi adalah salah satu primadona saat sekolah menengah atas. Mereka adalah panglima perang yang memimpin tawuran atau menjadi tameng ketika sekolah mereka diserang sekolah lain.

Mereka terkenal seantero sekolah mereka karena mereka sangat beringas waktu itu. Tetapi meskipun begitu, nilai mereka tidak ada yang dibawah angka sembilan puluh.

Kemarin, dia mengajak Yugao makan malam di cafe yang sederhana dan membicarakan masa lalu mereka. Dia agak _spechlees_ ketika Yugao mengatakan jika dirinya adalah pendiam dan baik. Dia merasa Yugao agak katarak. Mungkin, gadis itu tidak pernah tahu jika dirinya adalah salah satu berandalan di sekolahnya. Tetapi mengherankan juga, mengingat sekolahnya sangat kecil.

"Oi, Sakura. Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura melahap sarapannya dengan potongan besar-besar sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau berangkat. Jaa- Nii-chan, kaa-chan."

Mebuki yang sedang menyiapkan susu menatap putrinya dengan heran. Aura membunuhnya sangat kental sekali.

.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali, Ino! Aku membencinya!"

Ino tidak menanggapi, dia sibuk dengan game yang sedang dimainkannya. Paling, Sakura akan diam sendiri, itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku membenci pantat ayam itu!"

"Hn? Sedang mengumpat siapa, nona?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat tidak percaya melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke berdiri dengan aura angkuh miliknya. Sakura merasa sial sekali melihat kekasih pura-puranya ada di kantin. Padahal, dia pikir sekolahan adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana dia tidak bertemu dengan makhluk dingin nan menyebalkan ini.

Sakura tidak tahu ini bisa disebut keberuntungan atau kesialan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku? Aku salah satu siswa disini, nona."

Sakura benar-benar merasa ingin mati saja.

"Oh, Sakura. Siapa dia?" Ino yang baru menyadari sekelilingnya memandang sahabatnya.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, Ino." Sakura mendesah. "Dia yang aku ceritakan."

"Oh." Ino tersenyum. "Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura."

Sasuke mendudukan diri di samping kekasih barunya itu dan memandang kotak bekal buatan Sakura.

"Buatanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan. Buatan ibuku."

"Dasar manja." Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut pink itu mengaduh. "Sekali-kali buatlah makananmu sendiri."

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?!"

"Berikan ponselmu." Sasuke meminta ponsel milik Sakura.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tck. Berikan saja, dasar berisik."

Dengan hati yang berat, Sakura membiarkan ponselnya diambil Sasuke. Entah apa yang dilakukan kekasih pura-puranya itu pada ponselnya, dia hanya berharap bukan hal yang buruk.

"Aku sudah membagi semua data denganmu." Sasuke menyerahkan kembali ponselnya. "Kita sudah berteman di _BBM, Instagram, Path_ dan segala media sosial milikmu. Jangan _upload_ apapun tentang pria lain. Terutama tokoh drama kesukaanmu itu."

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Aku menyukai Dazai Osamu, jadi suka-suka diriku ingin mengupload foto siapapun." Sakura memandang ponselnya. Otaknya yang pas-pasan berfikir. _Tunggu dulu, ada sesuatu yang aneh disini._ "Oi, maksudmu kau membagi data denganku agar mudah menstalkerku?"

"Hn."

"Oi, pantat ayam-"

"Kalian serasi."

"Hah?!"

Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Mereka bisa melihat Ino yang tersenyum usil sembari menopangkan dagunya.

"A-apa? Kamu mengatakan apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura. Dia merasa tiba-tiba tuli setelah mendengar kata-kata nista miik Ino.

"Kalian serasi, itu yang ada dipikiranku."

"Kau gila." Sakura menutup kotak bekal miliknya dan bangkit. "Sudah, aku mau kembali ke kelas."

"Aku antarkan."

"Tidak perlu. Kau kan hanya pacar pura-puraku di depan nii-chan saja. Jauh-jauh dariku! Aku tidak mau membayari makananmu lagi!"

Ino tersenyum misterius dan kembali memainkan game di ponselnya. Meskipun sekarang mereka berdua menyangkal tentang perasaan yang bahkan belum tumbuh. Tetapi dia yakin, jika mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya."

Sasori menarik napas lega ketika pelanggannya pergi. Dia memandang Deidara yang memberikan instruksi padanya untuk istirahat. Saking semangatnya bekerja, dia sampai melupakan jika dia belum makan.

"Istirahatlah dulu, senpai." Deidara memandang Sasori yang masuk ke dalam _pantry._ "Kau semangat sekali bekerja, un."

"Yah. Entah mengapa aku jadi semangat sekali."

Sasori membuka tasnya dan mengambil kotak bekal berwarna merah. Ibunya hari ini tidak membuatkannya bekal karena memang dirinya yang memintanya. Karena hari ini, Yugao yang membuatkannya makan siang.

"Whoah.. menu hari ini lengkap sekali." Deidara memandang kotak bekalnya dengan pandangan kagum. "Empat sehat lima sempurna!"

"Um ya.. ini buatan Yugao."

"Yugao, un?! Whoah.. boleh aku mencicipinya?"

Sasori menjauhkan kotak bekalnya ketika tangan Deidara ingin mencomot cumi goreng miliknya. Enak saja! Yugao sudah memasakannya penuh cinta, dia tidak mungkin membagi makan siang buatan Yugao kepada siapapun. Membagi makan siang saja tidak mau, apalagi membagi cintanya.

"Tidak boleh. Suruh Ino membuatkan makan siang, sana."

"Uh.. mana mau dia membuatkanku makan siang, un. Kerjaannya saja hanya main game. Aku heran, dia itu cantik tetapi maniaknya bukan main."

Membiarkan sahabatnya itu berceloteh, Sasori tidak peduli pada sekitarnya dan memakan makanan buatan Yugao dengan penuh _khidmat._

.

.

"Hujan!"

Sakura memandang hujan yang turun membasahi kota Tokyo. Yah, sudah tidak heran. Mengingat Jepang sudah masuk musim dingin.

"Mau pulang? Aku membawa payung." Ino menunjuk payungnya yang berwarna kuning.

"Lebih baik kamu bawakan tasku saja." Sakura menyerahkan tasnya. "Aku mau pulang. Antarkan ke rumah, ya!"

"Oi, Sakura!"

Ino bisa melihat Sakura menerobos hujan dan menari-nari dibawah rintik hujan yang turun. Sahabatnya itu terlihat lebih hidup ketika bermain di bawah guyuran air hujan. Sakura membiarkan tubuhnya basah dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Membiarkan rambutnya basah, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bermain di bawah rintik hujan. Sejenak, dia merindukan masa lalunya.

"Bodoh, kalau kau sakit bagaimana."

Sebuah payung melindungi dirinya dari air hujan. Sakura memandang payung berwarna biru itu sebelum memandang siapa si empunya payung.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Ayo pulang, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Aku sedang hujan-hujanan!" Sakura berteriak diantara suara hujan yang bersahutan. "Aku mau pulang dengan berhujan-hujanan. Kalau kamu mau pulang ya pulang saja!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia memasukan payungnya ke dalam tasnya dan memandang Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kini aku sama denganmu."

Sakura tidak tahu. Mengapa dadanya berdegub kencang ketika melihat tubuh kekar Sasuke basah karena hujan.

.

Sakura berjalan keluar toilet ketika dia sudah selesai membuang semua kotorannya. Dia memandang wajahnya di cermin dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Hidungnya memerah dan dia tidak bisa mencium apapun.

Kemarin, setelah hujan-hujanan. Ibunya mengomel panjang lebar tentang caranya menjadi dewasa. Tetapi, dia tidak memperdulikan segala omelan ibunya. Hatinya cukup bahagia karena Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang.

Dengan tubuh dingin dan basah kuyup pastinya.

"Oi, Sakura." Ino membuka pintu toilet. "Lama sekali, Guy sensei bisa memarahi kita. Ayo kita segera ke lapangan."

" _Hai', Hai'."_

Memastikan rambutnya terkuncir dengan rapi. Sakura berjalan keluar dengan Ino menuju lapangan sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah pelajaran olah raga dan dia tidak terlalu menyukai olah raga.

"Oh, kalian terlambat." Guy menyapa mereka. "Yosh, karena semua sudah berkumpul. Sekarang pemanasan akan dimulai. Lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali."

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan memijat kakinya. Rasanya, betisnya akan berubah menjadi betis tukang becak jika dia terus menerus mengikuti instruksi guru gila semacam Guy sensei.

Baru satu putaran tetapi Sakura sudah merasakan napasnya habis. Bagaimana bisa dirinya mengelilingi lapangan yang besar seperti ini. Lapangan sekolahnya itu besarnya bukan main. Dia merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Sakura!"

Sakura sudah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Karena seketika semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling kelas Sakura dan menemukan beberapa pasang mata penuh nafsu memandang kearahnya. Dia tidak pernah berminat pada wanita-wanita penuh hormon seperti itu.

Hidungnya memerah dan dia sesekali mengusap hidungnya. Dia tidak menyukai hidungnya yang memerah seperti buah tomat itu. Rasanya sangat aneh. Dan dia bisa membayangkan wajah sahabatnya ketika melihat hidungnya yang merah seperti ini.

Onyxnya terus mencari sosok wanita berambut pink diantara siswi yang duduk. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan Haruno Sakura dimanapun.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Ino berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, Ino?" Sasuke memandang Ino. "Dimana Sakura? Apa dia sudah pulang duluan?"

"Tidak. Dia pingsan saat pelajaran olah raga tadi."

"Pingsan?"

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya sedikit dan matanya menyipit karena banyaknya cahaya yang masuk. Hidungnya bisa mencium bau obat-obatan yang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

 _Dimana ia? Rumah sakit? Unit Kesehatan Siswa? Atau surga?_

Pandangannya masih kabur. Tetapi, dia bisa melihat seseorang seperti Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dan membaca buku.

"Sasuke.. kun?"

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun?"

Sasuke _**kw**_ itu bangkit dari duduknya dan Sakura menyadari bahwa itu bukan Sasuke-nya. Suaranya saja tidak seberat milik kekasih-ehem-pura-puranya.

"Ano.. apa aku di surga? Ternyata di surga ada bidadara yang tampan juga, ya?"

Sosok Sasuke _**Kw**_ itu mendenguskan tawanya. Gadis dihadapannya lucu juga.

"Kamu berada di UKS, Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, aku di UKS." Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lalu dia mendudukan diri karena terkejut. "Kenapa aku bisa di UKS?!"

"Tenang, nona. Akan aku jelaskan."

Sakura kemudian manggut-manggut ketika paham akan permasalahan yang dialaminya. Ini pasti karena efek hujan-hujanan kemarin dan juga siksaan dari guru olah raganya yang _abnormal_ itu.

"Etto.. kalau begitu kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Namaku Utakata. Utakata Setsuna. Aku ketua PMR dan juga ketua Unit Kesehatan Siswa juga. Kebetulan saat itu aku lewat dan Guy sensei meminta tolong untuk membawamu."

"Oh.. Kamu sudah tahu namaku, bukan? Jadi rasanya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi."

Utakata bangkit.

"Mau Ocha? Biar aku buatkan."

"Terima kasih."

Utakata membuatkan secangkir ocha dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Kamu cantik sekali, apa kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Sakura merasa pipinya merona merah. Di puji seperti itu membuatnya terbang tinggi. Apalagi yang memujinya adalah Sasuke **kw.**

"Um ya.. begitulah."

"Sayang sekali, ya." Utakata menopang dagunya. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu jalan. Mencari buku misalnya."

"Hah?" Sakura memandang Utakata dengan curiga. "Kita kan baru mengenal."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Utakata tersenyum. "Oh ya. Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Kita bisa bertukar pesan agar lebih dekat jika kamu terlalu kaget untuk jalan berdua."

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan Utakata mengambilnya. Pemuda itu membagi nomor ponselnya.

"Aku sudah menyimpannya." Utakata memberikan ponsel pink itu pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Sakura merasakan pipinya merona merah lagi.

Meski pemuda itu sedikit dingin seperti Sasuke, tetapi pemuda itu sedikit lebih hangat. Dia bisa membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdegub kencang.

Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka dan munculah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun selain wajah angkuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh dahinya. Dia merengut kesal ketika Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah sembuh." Sasuke memandang Utakata dan mengabaikannya. "Bisa jalan tidak? Perlu aku gendong?"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, jangan perlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. "Terima kasih, Utakata-kun. Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dan merangkul bahu Sakura. Dia mengabaikan protes keras dari Sakura dan terus merangkulnya.

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dari pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Eh? Wkwkkwk.. Saku gatau harus ngomong apa.. tapi Saku gak nyangka kalo ternyata banyak yang suka sama fict ini.. ini diluar dugaan Saku.. :3**

 **Dan Saku gabisa bales satusatu.. maaf :( tapi, semoga reader suka dengan Chap ini..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haru Princess Vs Cool Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya. Dia merasa menjadi pusat perhatian ketika Sasuke merangkulnya dan membawanya keluar dari sekolah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak menanggapi kata-kata kekasihnya.

Eh? Kekasihnya?

"Siapa itu tadi?"

"Hah? Oh, Utakata maksudmu? Dia yang menolongku saat aku pingsan tadi."

"Oh."

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Rasanya, tidak biasanya Sasuke jadi kepo seperti ini.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Pokoknya, kamu tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya dan ini perintah."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kita hanya pacaran pura-pura dan kamu tidak boleh mengaturku-"

"Oh, jika begitu akan aku katakan pada Sasori-nii jika kita-"

" _Wakatta!_ Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya." Sakura tersenyum aneh.

" _Good girl."_

.

.

Sasori mengusap peluh di dahinya ketika beberapa pelanggan di cafenya sudah pulang. Akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai dan dia tinggal membersihkan cafenya sebelum kembali ke rumahnya.

Yugao sebenarnya ingin menjemputnya, tetapi dia mengatakan pada Yugao untuk istirahat saja di rumah dari pada menjemputnya. Sasori benar-benar bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Yugao.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas miliknya membuka pintu cafe. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya sebelum membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Apa cafe ini masih buka?"

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, cafe ini sudah- Itachi?!"

"Yo." Itachi tersenyum. "Apa kabar, Sasori?"

.

.

Sakura memutar-mutar bolpoint di tangannya dan meletakannya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan memandang pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Utakata Setsuna : Sedang apa?**_

Tersenyum, jemari lentiknya membalas pesan dari Utakata.

 _ **Haruno Sakura : Aku baru saja selesai belajar. Kamu?**_

Balasan Utakata datang dengan cepat.

 _ **Utakata Setsuna : Memkirkanmu.**_

 _Blush_! Pesan balasan dari Utakata membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Entah mengapa, hatinya berdebar-debar meski itu hanya sebuah pesan yang singkat.

Belum sempat dirinya membalasnya, sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Utakata Setsuna : Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ke kota hari minggu besok?**_

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya dan tersenyum. Dia membalas pesan dari Utakata.

 _ **Haruno Sakura : Boleh.**_

Balasan Utakata datang dengan cepat.

 _ **Utakata Setsuna : Kita bertemu di stasiun. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikannya.**_

Sakura memeluk ponselnya dan berteriak kegirangan. Andaikan saja, Utakata datang lebih cepat dari Sasuke. Mungkin dia akan memilih Utakata dan bukan Sasuke.

.

.

"Ini pesananmu." Sasori meletakan secangkir kopi panas dihadapan Itachi. "Tumben sekali kamu mengunjungiku."

"Aku sedang senggang, jadi aku kemari." Itachi menyeruput kopi panasnya. Minuman favoritnya adalah segala sesuatu yang panas atau hangat. "Aku juga ingin membicarakan tentang kedua adik kita."

Sasori mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Maksudmu Sasuke dan Sakura?"

"Dia menceritakan padaku tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tetapi aku akhirnya yakin ketika mendengar ceritanya. Aku tidak menyangka jika kita akan menjadi besan."

Sasori tertawa. Dia pikir, Itachi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya lepas. Ternyata hanya perihal hubungan bau kencur adiknya.

"Iya. Aku juga awalnya tidak menyangka. Aku harap, hubungan keduanya baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Dua hari belakangan ini, wajah kekasihnya menjadi lebih bersemangat. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati perihal berubahnya sisi lain dari kekasih pura-puranya itu.

Dia merasa ada yang aneh. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu peduli pada kekasih pura-puranya ini, toh mereka hanya berpura-pura.

"Ambilkan aku jus."

"Hah?" Sakura yang sedang makan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Aku sedang makan!"

"Memangnya aku peduli. Cepat ambilkan aku jus tomat."

Sakura merengut kesal dan bangkit dari duduknya. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke selalu menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Saat dirinya sedang asyik bersantai di rumahnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan.

Belum lagi kakinya sakit karena Sasuke tak henti-hentinya keluar masuk toko untuk melihat beberapa pakaian yang sedang diskon. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ini pria atau emak-emak? Kakinya langsung bengkak karena terlalu banyak jalan dan berdiri.

Pemuda itu seolah tidak peduli padanya. Menyebalkan.

Kembali dengan jus tomat di tangannya. Sakura langsung meletakannya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Pesananmu."

"Hn."

Sakura menopangkan dagunya. Benar-benar kebalikan dengan Utakata. Sasuke **kw** itu benar-benar tahu caranya mengambil hati wanita, tidak seperti Sasuke.

"Oh, Sakura."

Baru saja dipikirkan, Utakata sudah muncul.

"Utakata-kun." Sakura tersenyum ceria. "Makan siang juga?"

"Iya. Tadi ada tugas dari guru dan membuatku harus menunda makan siangku, jadi aku akan makan siang sekarang."

"Jangan menunda makan siang, tidak baik bagi perutmu," ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan." Utakata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan makan siang dulu."

Sasuke merasakan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya. Entah mengapa, dia tidak suka cara Utakata mendekati Sakura. Dan sepertinya, keduanya memiliki sebuah hubungan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa kau berniat selingkuh di depan mataku?"

"Hah?" Sakura gagal paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Selingkuh?"

"Berikan ponselmu."

Sakura tanpa rasa curiga memberikan ponselnya. Memandang ponsel milik Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menginjaknya hingga hancur.

"Ponselku!" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan pada ponselku! Disana banyak data penting!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Pria berambut emo itu tidak melakukan apapun selain meneguk jus tomatnya dan memandang Sakura yang berlari keluar dari kantin. Onyxnya melirik seseorang yang sekarang tersenyum.

Dia akan membiarkan orang itu menang. Tetapi, kemenangan akan kembali padanya dalam sekejap.

.

"Sakura sudah pulang." Ino memandang Sasuke.

"Ah, souka." Sasuke mengganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

"Kenapa kau menyakitinya?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Merusak ponsel Sakura. Apakah kamu tidak tahu betapa pentingnya data itu? Semua kenangan Sakura bersama ayahnya ada disana."

"Ayahnya?"

"Ternyata Sakura memang tidak menceritakannya padamu." Ino membalikan badannya. "Kalau begitu, tanyakan langsung padanya."

Sasuke ingin buka suara namun dirinya mengurungkan niatnya. Percuma. Dia memaksa Ino untuk bercerita, dia yakin jika Ino tidak akan buka mulut.

.

.

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan kemudian memandang ponsel milik Sakura yang hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa isi data milik Sakura di ponselnya. Tetapi, jika Ino mengatakan ponsel itu penting, sudah berarti semua nyawa milik Sakura ada disana.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Ayahnya? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak paham. Apakah ayah dari Sakura sudah meninggal?

"Sasuke, kenapa mengurung diri?" Itachi membuka pintu kamar adiknya.

"Aniki, kamu mengenal Haruno Sasori, bukan?" tanya Sasuke. "Ceritakan tentang ayah mereka."

.

.

.

"Sakura? Kamu mau kencan?"

Sasori merasa heran ketika adiknya sudah tampil cantik dengan sebuah blus putih yang dipadukan dengan celana berwarna coklat.

"Iya."

"Dengan Sasuke-kun? Tumben sekali dia tidak menjemputmu," ucap Mebuki.

"Bukan dengan Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencari buku dengan temanku."

Sasori memandang Sakura dengan pandangan menyipit. Dia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Hati-hati dan jangan lupa hubungi nii-san nanti."

Sakura meringis. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan jika ponselnya sekarang hanya tinggal nama?

.

.

Sakura sedikit gugup ketika memandang Utakata yang tampak tampan dengan pakaian santai miliknya. Pemuda itu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya ketika melihatnya datang.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, mungkin sepuluh menit." Utakata tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kita langsung jalan-jalan?"

.

Rasanya, Sakura belum pernah sebahagia ini. Utakata benar-benar memanjakannya. Mereka bermain game, membeli buku, melihat-lihat berbagai macam akesoris. Utakata lebih murah senyum dan Sakura menikmatinya.

Andai saja, Utakata dan dirinya bertemu sejak awal. Mungkin ponselnya yang berisi kenangan itu tidak akan hilang. Dia benar-benar membenci pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku turut berduka untuk ponselmu."

"Eh?" Sakura yang sedang memakan es krim menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku melihat ponselmu di rusak Uchiha itu kemarin."

"Oh itu, bukan masalah besar." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kamu memang baik hati." Utakata mengusap rambut Sakura. "Mau aku antarkan pulang?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan di samping Utakata. Mereka banyak bercerita dan berbagi satu sama lain. Sakura benar-benar nyaman berada disisi Utakata.

"Sakura." Utakata menarik tangan gadis itu masuk ke sebuah gang.

"Utakata, apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja Utakata mengunci pergerakan Sakura dan membuat dirinya kesusahan untuk melawan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Lepaskan?" Utakata tertawa. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Sebelum aku bisa mencicipimu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sakura. Pergelangan tangannya memerah karena cekalan Utakata yang terlalu erat.

"Kenapa? Karena aku ingin Uchiha itu tahu, bagaimana sakitnya ketika seseorang yang dicintainya disakiti."

Sebuah batu krikil mengenai belakang kepala Utakata. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hoo.. begitu." Sasuke tersenyum menyeramkan dan berjalan mendekat. "Jika kamu ingin menghancurkanku. Kenapa tidak dilakukan secara langsung? Sekarang aku berdiri dihadapanmu."

"Kau-" Utakata melepaskan Sakura dan memandang Sasuke.

"Kau hanya berani pada wanita, pengecut."

Utakata berlari melayangkan tinjunya namun dengan mudah ditepis Sasuke. Pemuda berambut emo itu memandang Utakata dengan sengit.

"Aku tidak merasa mengenalmu atau menyakitimu."

"Ini karena keluargamu." Utakata memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menyalang. "Ayahmu, dia melilit keluarga kami dengan hutang. Membuat ayahku harus bunuh diri! keluargamu adalah pembunuh!"

"Ayahku, ya?" Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri. "Aku tidak peduli dengan ayahku. Jika kau mau membalaskan dendammu pada ayahku, aku tidak keberatan. Tetapi, jika kau menyentuh milikku. Aku akan membunuhmu."

Utakata tidak berkutik ketika melihat tatapan binatang buas milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu mundur ketika melihat tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Ayo Sakura, kita pergi."

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika Sasuke merangkul pundaknya dan berjalan menjauh. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan datang menyelamatkannya. Ternyata, pemuda yang dikiranya baik malah membuatnya sakit seperti ini.

"Jadi, kamu berniat selingkuh?"

"Eh?" Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Ti-Tidak."

"Dengan jalan bersama ular hitam itu. Apa itu namanya bukan selingkuh?"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya.

"Buatkan aku coklat dan kue."

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tidak balik menatapnya. "Coklat? Kue?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Jadi, buatkan aku coklat dan kue yang berbau tomat."

Satu senyuman terbit di wajah Sakura ketika Sasuke berjalan mendahuluinya. Dia berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya.

Meski hanya berpacaran pura-pura dan pemuda itu menyebalkan. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menyukai Sasuke.

.

.

Tetapi yang menjadi masalah, dia tidak bisa memasak.

Sudah dua jam dia hanya berbaring di ranjangnya padahal ibunya sudah memanggilnya untuk sarapan. Hari minggu begini dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur atau nonton kartun. Dia jarang sekali berada di dapur, jika hanya memasak bento dia bisa. Tetapi kue dan coklat? Mustahil.

Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak peduli dengan yang namanya _valentine_ atau semacamnya. Selain tidak memiliki kekasih, rasanya percuma memberikan coklat pada gebetannya yang notabene adalah lelaki populer.

Jangankan dilihat, dia yakin coklat buatannya akan bernasib di dalam tempat sampah jika dia memberikannya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan yang namanya _valentine_ atau segala sesuatu yang berbau coklat dan kue. Dia lebih suka mengkonsumsinya dari pada membuatnya.

Jadi..

Matanya menatap kantung plastik berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue dan coklat. Bagaimana caranya untuk membuatnya?

"Sakura." Sasori melongokan kepalanya. "Sasuke ada di bawah."

 _ **Mati aku!**_

.

.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan dan berlari menuruni tangga. Di tangannya terdapat kantung plastik. Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari ponsel miliknya. Dia tersenyum dan bagi Sakura, itu senyuman dari malaikat maut.

"Bagaimana dengan kue dan coklatku?"

"A-akan aku buatkan." Sakura berjalan menuju dapur.

Pemuda berambut emo itu mengikuti Sakura menuju dapur dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Sakura mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan, termasuk buku resep yang kemarin di belinya.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan pai tomat?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, terserah."

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura mulai sibuk dengan bahan-bahan dihadapannya. Sasuke memandangi gadisnya itu sebelum menyeruput kopi hitam buatan Sakura. Ternyata, gadis itu memikirkan bagaimana cara menyenangkannya. Hingga tanpa diminta, gadisnya itu membuatkan kopi hitam untuknya.

Keringat Sakura mengalir sebesar biji jagung. Gadis itu berusaha mengaduk adonan untuk membuat coklat dan pai tomat untuknya. Dalam hati Sakura mengutuk Sasuke yang duduk dengan manis. Mengutuki senyuman menyebalkan yang ditunjukan Sasuke.

Dari balik pintu dapur, Mebuki dan Sasori mengintip. Mebuki tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang merona merah.

"Lihat itu, Sasori-kun. Mereka manis sekali, bukan?" tanya Mebuki.

"Um ya.. mungkin aku bisa meminta Yugao untuk membuatkanku coklat."

.

.

"Sudah selesai."

Pai tomat dan coklat buatan Sakura terlihat begitu menggoda selera. Sasuke mengambil garpu dan memakan pai tomat yang dibuat Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan takut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Lumayan."

"Lumayan itu enak atau tidak?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado yang lucu.

"Aku akan pulang."

"Hah? Hei, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura merengut kesal ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja. Emeraldnya kemudian memandang sebuah kotak yang ditinggalkan Sasuke. Mengambilnya, Sakura membukanya dengan perlahan.

Emeraldnya membulat ketika melihat sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru di dalamnya. Dia tidak percaya, jika Sasuke membelikannya ponsel. Menghidupkannya, tiba-tiba saja air matanya tumpah.

Memeluk ponsel pink pemberian Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar bisikan Sakura.

 **oOo**

"Ponsel baru?"

Sakura yang sedang memainkan ponselnya menolehkan kepalanya. Ino duduk di sampingnya.

"Um ya.. Sasuke-kun yang memberikannya."

Ino mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Lalu, data-datanya?"

"Sasuke mengembalikannya." Sakura tersenyum.

Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Syukurlah jika kamu bahagia."

.

.

"Sasuke-kun tidak masuk?"

"Ya. Dia absen karena sakit."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke tidak masuk karena sakit, kemarin dia memakan coklat dan pai buatannya. Dia sudah mencobanya dan rasanya lumayan. Tidak terlalu manis tapi juga tidak terlalu pahit. Tidak ada yang salah, tetapi mengapa kekasih pura-puranya sakit?

Apa jangan-jangan, kekasihnya itu keracunan coklatnya? Jika memang iya, dia merasa bersalah sekali.

.

Sakura memandang apartemen dihadapannya. Sebuah apartemen yang mewah, tadinya dia merasa salah alamat ketika sampai disini. Tetapi, setelah memastikannya lagi, dia yakin jika disini kekasihnya tinggal.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura memegang dadanya. Dadanya berdegub dengan kencang dan rasanya seperti ingin lepas. Bahkan, tangannya gemetar ketika menekan bel.

 _ **Ting tong..**_

Seorang pemuda membukakan pintu apartemen. Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan terkejut. "Apa coklatku begitu beracun? Kenapa wajahmu sekarang berkeriput? Demi Kami-sama! Kenapa rambutmu jadi gondrong seperti ini?! Astaga! Perlukah aku membelikanmu krim anti keriput?!"

"Hah?" Itachi memandang gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung. "Mencari siapa?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Anda.. bukan Sasuke-kun?"

"Apakah kamu Haruno Sakura?" tanya Itachi. "Namaku Itachi dan aku kakaknya Sasuke."

"Heh.." Sakura merasa luar biasa malu. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika anda kakaknya Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, santai saja." Itachi tersenyum geli. "Ayo masuklah."

Sakura melepas sepatunya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Kaa-san, lihat siapa yang datang."

Seketika dirinya merasa gugup. Bagaimana jika ibu Sasuke adalah orang yang galak? Lalu, apakah dia cukup cantik hari ini? Bagaimana jika kesan pertamanya sangat buruk?

"Ara?" Mikoto muncul. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Apakah kamu Sakura-chan?"

"Um iya, bibi." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Aku datang kesini untuk menjenguk Sasuke-kun. Aku juga membawakan beberapa oleh-oleh."

"Kamu baik sekali." Mikoto mengusap rambut Sakura. "Sasuke suka sekali bercerita tentangmu. Kamu kekasihnya, kan? Kamu mirip sekali dengan kucing peliharaan miliknya sewaktu kecil. Sasuke-kun juga menamai kucingnya dengan nama Sakura."

Ara? Jadi, Sasuke menerimanya menjadi kekasih pura-puranya karena namanya? Dia merasa tersinggung karena disamakan dengan kucing peliharaan milik Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, jangan membuat Sakura-chan semakin gugup." Itachi menengahi. "Kamar Sasuke ada di sudut ruangan, masuk saja."

"Terima kasih, Itachi-nii, bibi."

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik Sasuke yang ditunjukan oleh Itachi. Membukanya dengan pelan, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Berjalan dengan pelan, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada di sebelah ranjang, tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap kepala Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, aku mengantuk." Sasuke berucap dengan malas dan membalikan badannya. "Sakura?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih terkejut ketika melihat Sakura ada di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Aku dengar kamu sakit, jadi aku datang kesini," ucap Sakura. "Apa ada yang kamu butuhkan? Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Ini hanya masuk angin, aku tidak butuh obat." Sasuke membalikan badannya memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Dia keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan memandang Mikoto yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ara~ ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Dimana aku bisa membuat bubur, bibi?"

"Bubur? Kamu mau membuatkan bubur untuk Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Ayo, kita membuat bubur bersama! Sudah lama sekali bibi ingin membuat bubur bersama seorang anak perempuan."

"Eh?" Sakura sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Mikoto. Tetapi, dia mengikuti langkah Mikoto menuju dapur.

.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke membawa nampan. "Aku membuatkanmu bubur."

"Aku tidak ingin makan." Sasuke menjawab dengan posisi membelakangi.

 _ **Kruyuk..**_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar suara perut Sasuke. Pemuda itu begitu _tsundere_ dan membuatnya gemas.

"Ya sudah, jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan menyuapimu."

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan horror.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Baguslah." Sakura meletakan nampan dihadapan Sasuke. "Setelah itu, minum obatnya ya."

Sasuke menatap bubur ayam dihadapannya sebelum memakannya. Rasanya lezat dan perutnya menjadi hangat. Tadinya dia merasa sangat mual, tetapi sekarang rasa mualnya sedikit berkurang.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun." Sakura memanggil kekasih pura-puranya itu. "Terima kasih untuk ponselnya. Aku menyukainya."

"Hn. Tidak masalah." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk makan dengan lahap.

"Apa masakannya enak? Aku memasaknya dibantu dengan bibi Mikoto."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk manis di sofa yang ada di kamarnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kamu peduli padaku?"

"Hah?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

"Memang peduli membutuhkan alasan?" tanya Sakura. "Aku peduli pada orang-orang disekitarku. Jadi aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku peduli padamu."

Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Hah? Apa kamu baru mengataiku bodoh?"

Meminum obatnya, Sasuke merebahkan dirinya dan membalikan badannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Terima- apa? Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! Katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak dengar!"

"Tidak ada pengulangan, sudah aku katakan." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "Sebagai hukumannya. Bawakan aku bekal besok."

Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah. Dia memandang punggung Sasuke sebelum menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Kenapa.. kenapa dadanya berdegub sangat kencang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih untuk semuaaaanyaaaa! Nggak disangka ternyata banyak yang suka sama fict ini ya :3 duhh.. gabisa bales satusatu review kalian, tapi tetep Saku baca dan senyumsenyum sendiri baca review dari kalian.**

 **Untuk Fict You, Saku terkena WB** **mungkin ada yang mau ngasih ide untuk ending atau selanjutnya.. nanti bisa PM Saku, mana tahu masukan dari kalian bisa membantu.. hehhe..**

 **Yosh yosh! Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haru Princess Vs Cool Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Oi, Sakura!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari ponselnya dan memandang kakaknya yang sedang memandangnya.

"Ada apa, nii-chan? Nii-chan menggangguku."

"Kau itu, dari kemarin tidak berbicara apapun padaku dan terus memainkan ponselmu."

"Nii-chan mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pertama, kemana ponselmu? Kenapa Sasuke memberikan ponsel baru padamu?"

"Oh." Sakura mencoba berfikir. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ponselnya tinggal nama karena diinjak oleh kekasih gadungannya itu. "Ponselku hilang saat di sekolah, lalu Sasuke-kun membelikan yang baru untukku."

" _Mattaku,_ kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya pada nii-chan?"

Sakura tertawa garing, dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun itu baik, ya." Mebuki muncul membawakan dua gelas susu hangat. "Dia mau repot-repot membelikan ponsel untukmu."

"Bukankah seharusnya pacar yang baik seperti itu ya, Kaa-chan?" Sakura membayangkan bagaimana menyebalkannya Sasuke di matanya.

" _Hai', Hai',_ bukannya kamu harus mengerjakan tugas rumahmu?" tanya Mebuki. "Habiskan susu milikmu dan segera kerjakan tugas rumahmu."

" _Hai'."_

.

.

"Dia tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan."

Sakura memandang Ino yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia menggerakan jari jemarinya dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba berteriak seorang diri. Dalam hati Sakura menggumam, apakah _gamers_ seperti Ino semua atau memang sahabatnya itu yang keterlaluan _lebay_ nya, ya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia kemarin menanyakan kenapa kamu marah. Lalu, aku mengatakan jika ponselmu berisi data yang penting tentang ayahmu."

"Lalu, apa kamu mengatakan soal keluargaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Ino meletakan ponselnya. "Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu padanya. Aku tidak mungkin membongkar rahasia sahabatku sendiri."

Dan satu pelukan didapatkan Ino saat itu juga.

.

.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan memandang keluar jendela kelasnya. Dia teringat dengan pembicaraannya dan kakaknya, tentang keluarga Haruno. Dia tidak tahu, jika Sakura adalah salah satu anak _broken home._ Tidak. Dia dan Sakura sama, tetapi nasibnya lebih beruntung dari Sakura.

.

" _Aniki, kamu mengenal Haruno Sasori, bukan?" tanyanya. "Ceritakan tentang ayah mereka."_

" _Kenapa kamu ingin tahu tentang ayah mereka?" Itachi duduk di samping adiknya. "Jangan bilang kamu menyakiti Sakura-chan?"_

 _Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tetapi jika dia tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada kakaknya, dia yakin jika kakaknya akan mengejarnya hingga ujung dunia sekalipun._

" _Aku merusak ponsel Sakura."_

" _Hah? Kau merusaknya?"_

" _Aku melihat pesan dari seseorang lelaki di ponsel Sakura, entah mengapa aku langsung menginjaknya hingga hancur berkeping-keping."_

 _Dia membuka laci di meja nakasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel milik Sakura yang hancur berkeping-keping._

" _Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ayah Sakura?"_

" _Ino bilang, jika ponsel itu berisi tentang data penting ayah mereka. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan apa yang dikatakan Ino dan itu menyebalkan."_

 _Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. Dia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa Sasuke akan mencekiknya dan nyawanya akan hilang dalam sekejap. Jadi, adiknya itu sedang merasa bersalah, heh?_

 _Tetapi, tsunderenya itu yang membuat Itachi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia pikir, saat adiknya memiliki seorang kekasih. Sikap dingin dan menyebalkannya itu akan hilang. Namun malah sebaliknya yang terjadi._

" _Sakura dan dirimu tidak berbeda jauh. Kita sama-sama berasal dari keluarga Broken Home."_

 _Sasuke membulatkan matanya, dia memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

" _K-kau bercanda, kan?"_

" _Untuk apa aku bercanda? Ayah mereka suka sekali mabuk-mabukan dan main perempuan. Ayahnya pengangguran dan tidak bisa mencukupi kehidupan mereka, Sasori selalu menjadi korban kekerasan luapan emosi ayah mereka hingga akhirnya, ayah mereka pergi untuk meninggalkan mereka._

 _Mungkin jika Sasori akan merasa lega, tetapi Sakura masih sangat kecil. Dia membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan baginya, ayahnya pergi bukan karena hal itu. Namun, ketika dia mengetahui kebenarannya, dia membenci ayah mereka._

 _Pernah suatu hari, ayah mereka datang dan Sakura mengamuk. Aku tahu, jika Sakura sangat membenci ayahnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa untuk membenci ayahnya."_

 _Sasuke meremas ponsel milik Sakura yang hancur berkeping-keping sebelum membulatkan tekadnya._

.

.

.

"Sakura, pangeranmu sudah menunggu."

Sakura yang sedang memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Ino. Jaa-"

Berlari menghampiri kekasihnya, mereka pulang dengan jalan beriringan. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah koin dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Aku haus, belikan aku minum."

"Hah?"

"Cepatlah. Aku haus."

Sakura mengambil koin dari tangan Sasuke dan membalikan badannya. Dia pikir Sasuke sudah berubah setelah memberikannya ponsel, ternyata masih sama saja. Dia hanya dianggap sebagai pesuruh, menyebalkan.

Menuju mesin minuman yang berada lumayan jauh. Sakura mencoba menekan tombol jus tomat, namun dia tidak sampai. Tombol itu terlalu tinggi hingga membuatnya tidak sampai menyentuhnya.

"Ah menyebalkan!" Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasuke suka sekali jus tomat, dia pasti tidak mau tahu alasannya dan akan ngambek. Jika Sasuke ngambek, itu akan terasa menyeramkan.

"Ingin ini, nona?"

Sebuah tangan menekan tombol jus tomat dan minuman yang diinginkannya keluar. Sakura memandang seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum lima jari miliknya.

"Terima kasih.."

"Oh, namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura memperhatikan pemuda itu. Naruto tampak sedikit urakan dengan rambut kuning jabrik miliknya yang diberi ikat kepala. Baju seragamnya dikeluarkan dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya dilepas. Dimatanya, Naruto tampak seksi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"W-whoah!" Naruto menunjuknya dan membuatnya terkejut. Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Takut-takut jika ada orang aneh yang menyelinap.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-san?"

"Kau dari _Konoha High School?"_

"Heh?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Dia pikir, Naruto yang heboh seperti itu akan berteriak maling. Ternyata, bertanya soal sekolahnya. Dia sudah parno duluan dan ternyata itu hanya hal sepele.

"Aku juga memiliki sahabat yang bersekolah disana. Apa kamu mengenal-"

"Kenapa lama sekali, Sakura?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat.

"Sasuke-kun? Maaf, aku sudah membelikanmu jus tomat." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan kaleng minumannya.

"Lama sekali."

"Maaf, aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka terdiam. Tangannya perlahan terangkat dan menunjuk kearah Sakura, sejenak Sakura merasa ketakutan.

"Te-teme?!"

"Dobe?"

Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku, Teme! Sombong sekali!"

"Untuk apa aku menghubungimu, dobe?"

"Teme.. dobe.."

Mereka berdua menatap Sakura yang terdiam di tempatnya. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya sedangkan Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Wahahahahaha! Julukan macam apa itu? hahahha! Kalian seperti sepasang homo yang serasi!"

Sasuke merasakan wjaahnya memanas dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan membunuh miliknya. Sedangkan Sakura mundur selangkah demi selangkah ketika melihat pandangan menakutkan milik Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, hehehe. Sungguh." Sakura menatap Naruto. "Na-Naruto-san, tolong aku."

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian pacaran?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh?" Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Tidak. Dia hanya pembantuku."

"Jahat sekali, Teme! Jangan menyebutnya pembantumu hanya karena dia mengataimu seorang homo."

" _Urrusai!"_

Sakura merasakan perutnya terasa melilit. Dia ingin sekali tertawa dengan keras melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke dan panggilan _alay_ milik keduanya.

"Pe-perutku sakit."

"Rasakan itu!"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian. Dia belum pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini, mungkin dia akan menanyakannya pada Sakura nanti. Karena tidak mungkin, dia menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Karena dia yakin, pangeran _tsundere_ itu tidak akan menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Teme, temani aku main game. Aku ingin main _pachinko."_

"Tidak mau."

"Ayo, temani aku!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke dan menolehkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum lebar kepada Sakura. "Aku pinjam si bodoh ini dulu, Sakura-chan! Jaa-nee!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebarnya. Akhirnya, pacar jadi-jadiannya itu pergi. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika hari ini disuruh membawa tas milik Sasuke yang beratnya setengah mati.

Dia merasa Naruto seperti malaikat yang menolongnya dari raja neraka.

.

.

Sakura memutar-mutar _bolpoint_ nya dan menutup bukunya. Besok dia ada ulangan biologi dan dia harus belajar, tetapi entah mengapa rasa malas menghampirinya. Matanya memandang ponselnya dan tiba-tiba rasa isengnya kembali kumat.

Dia menghidupkan ponselnya dan mengetikan sebuah pesan.

 _ **Haruno Sakura : Yo Teme, sedang apa? :v**_

"Pfftt.." Sakura memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Masih terbayang jelas bagaimana keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang homo yang serasi. Apalagi dia bisa melihat ekspresi malu Sasuke yang sangat langka.

Ponselnya bergetar dan Sakura membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke : Aku akan membunuhmu besok!**_

Tawanya terdengar keras ketika membaca pesan balasan Sasuke. Dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi marah milik kekasih gadungannya. Rasanya dia memiliki kebiasaan baru untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Sakura? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dan dia bisa mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nii-chan." Sakura menyeka air mata di sudut matanya.

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Mencariku?"

.

Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menemukan seseorang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Pemuda berambut kuning dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dia menjadi sedikit waspada dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siapa?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lima jari pada Sakura.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Naruto?! Kau membuatku terkejut saja!" Sakura mengelus dadanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Naruto tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan kedai ramen paman Teuchi?"

"Boleh. Aku akan mengambil jaketku dulu." Sakura mengambil jaketnya dan memandang kakaknya yang sedang menonton televisi. "Nii-chan, aku akan ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi sebentar. Aku akan kembali."

"Hati-hati, Sakura."

Sasori mengikuti adiknya yang pergi menjauh. Akhir-akhir ini adiknya sering sekali pergi dengan lelaki tampan. Terkadang dia menjadi khawatir dengan adiknya.

.

"Paman! Ramen porsi besar dengan ekstra daging!" Naruto berteriak. "Jadi, kamu mau apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak usah, Naruto. Aku tidak lapar."

"Oh, baiklah jika begitu."

Ramen pesanan Naruto datang dan pemuda berambut jabrik itu langsung memakannya.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu rumahku?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa sih yang aku tidak tahu." Naruto tersenyum bangga. "Sakura-chan, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Oh, hubunganku?" Sakura menopangkan dagunya. "Kenapa kamu tidak tanyakan pada Sasuke-kun saja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak akan mungkin jujur padaku."

"Ceritanya panjang Naruto," ucap Sakura. "Aku hanya berpacaran pura-pura dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Hah? Masa? Aku tidak percaya." Naruto memandang Sakura. "Padahal kamu sangat cantik, Sakura-chan. Kamu terlihat sangat cocok dengannya."

"Tapi, sepertinya aku sungguhan menyukainya."

"Benarkah itu? Aku juga merasa jika Sasuke lebih hidup saat bersamamu." Naruto memandang mangkuk ramennya. "Paman! Aku mau tambah!"

"Kira-kira, tipe wanita yang disukai Sasuke seperti apa?"

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Meski aku dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kami kecil, tapi dia tidak pernah berpacaran."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku serius, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto. "Dia memang kelihatannya saja tampan, tapi dia tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun."

Naruto menyeruput ramennya.

"Sudah tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Aku yakin jika Sasuke pasti akan menyukaimu juga."

.

.

.

.

Sakura menopangkan dagunya dan memandang keluar jendela di sampingnya. Dia sengaja duduk di dekat jendela dan matanya memandang angin yang bergerak begitu tenang. Jendelanya dia buka agar angin yang bertiup bisa masuk.

Dia ragu akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menyukainya, dia meragukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Tetapi, melihat bagaimana wajah Naruto saat mengatakannya, wajah itu begitu yakin.

Tetapi, dia yang tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Sakura. Oi. Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat Ino menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Sasuke mencarimu."

Sahabatnya benar. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan kelasnya dan menarik perhatian beberapa siswi. Sasuke memang tampak gagah dan menawan, tetapi dimatanya kekasih gadungannya itu tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Oh, ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Berikan bekalmu."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Gagal fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Apa kamu tidak dengar? Berikan aku bekalmu."

Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak paham dengan maksud dari Sasuke. Jadi, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya dan mengambil kotak bekal miliknya.

"Memangnya mau kau apakan, Sasuke -kun?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mengambil kotak bekal di tangan Sakura.

"Aku lapar dan aku tidak membawa bekal. Kantin ramai sekali."

"Hei! _Chotto_ matte, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menghentakan kakinya kesal ketika kekasih gadungannya itu pergi membawa bekalnya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Teme sialan! Aku membencimu!" Sakura berteriak di depan kelasnya dan tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura membalikan badannya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, jidat!"

.

.

"Ino, dosa apa aku memiliki kekasih gadungan seperti itu."

Ino yang ada di sampingnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Itu salahmu karena mencoba membohongi Sasori-nii."

"Huaaaa! Aku benci anak ayam itu, Ino."

"Jangan menangis seperti itu." Ino menarik napas panjang. "Sudah, nanti aku belikan roti untukmu pada saat istirahat kedua."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan memeluk Ino.

"Kau sahabat yang baik, Ino."

" _Hai' hai'"_

 _._

"Sekian pelajaran harini, kita akan lanjutkan minggu depan."

Sakura meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dengan wajah yang pucat. Dia belum sarapan dan sekarang bekalnya diambil oleh pantat ayam sialan itu. Malangnya nasibnya.

"Aku akan ke kantin." Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan prihatin dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Perutnya keroncongan dan dia ingin makan sesuatu. Kemudian emeraldnya memandang Ino yang datang membawa sebuah kantung plastik.

"Ino, kenapa cepat sekali? Kantinnya sepi?"

"Tidak. Saat aku keluar dari kelas, Sasuke langsung memberikan ini padaku."

Sakura menerima kantung plastik yang diberikan Ino dan memandang isinya. Sebuah onigiri, sandwich dan juga sekotak susu. Ternyata, kekasih gadungannya itu perhatian juga.

"Mou, dasar menyebalkan."

Di balik dinding kelas Sakura, seseorang menggulum senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Maju! Tendang bolanya!"

Seorang pemuda membalik buku yang dibacanya dan mengacuhkan teriakan heboh sahabatnya yang sedang menonton televisi di apartemennya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau mengopernya kepada lawan! Sialan!"

"Oi, Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bibi Mikoto bilang dia akan ke supermarket bersama dengan Itachi-nii, jadi dia memintaku untuk menemanimu."

" _Mattaku._ Sudah aku katakan jika aku bukan anak kecil." Sasuke mengabaikan sahabatnya itu dan melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya.

"Oi, Teme. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto yang tetap memfokuskan matanya pada pertandingan bola di televisi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku hanya main-main dengannya, dia lucu dan unik. Aku suka sekali melihat wajahnya saat tersipu-"

 _ **Bugh!**_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah milik Sasuke. Pemuda berambut emo itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam miliknya.

"Apa masalahmu, Dobe?"

"Apa masalahku? Kau benar-benar tidak berubah! Jika kau memang hanya mempermainkan Sakura-chan, lebih baik tinggalkan saja dia. Dia terlalu baik untukmu."

"Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Kau-"

Naruto memukuli Sasuke bertubi-tubi hingga pemuda itu jatuh dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak melawan. Naruto bagaikan orang kesetanan malam itu, dia memukuli Sasuke hingga babak belur.

"Brengsek! Sejak kapan kamu memiliki hobi menyakiti wanita hah?! Aku tidak mengenal sahabatku yang bodoh seperti ini!"

Setelah lelah memukuli Sasuke. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke yang hanya berbaring menatap langit-langit ruang keluarganya.

"Aku tahu kamu mencintainya, Teme."

"Jangan sok tahu, dobe."

"Aku akan pulang."

Naruto berjalan keluar dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celananya. Dia menghidupkannya dan mengepulkan asapnya ke udara.

" _Mattaku._ Tsunderenya itu keterlaluan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Yoyo. Kembali lagi bersama Saku disini! Adakah yang inget fict ini.. Udah berapa abad ya? *plak**

 **Pokoknya kalo ada typo mohon dimaafkeun ya.. Maklumlah, penulis kadang gak jauh-jauh dari typo. Ini juga ngetiknya pake hp karena Saku lagi sakit :( gak kuat liat laptop gitu wakakakaka..**

 **Yaudah, pokoknya tinggalkan Review yang banyak yaaaa! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haru Princess Vs Cool Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

"Dinginnya."

Sakura mengusap tangannya ketika merasakan udara dingin masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Dengan pakaian tidurnya, Sakura menuju ruang makan dan menemukan kakaknya sedang sarapan.

" _Ohayou,_ nii-chan." Sakura duduk di kursi miliknya dan meneguk susunya.

"Kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu?" tanya Sasori menatap adiknya.

"Aku benci musim dingin." Sakura mengusap tangannya. "Dingin sekali."

"Tapi kamu harus segera ke sekolah jika tidak ingin terlambat, Sakura."

Sakura menyantap sup miso buatan ibunya, sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

"Dingin sekali."

Sakura merapatkan syal yang membalut lehernya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Untung saja sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi dirinya hanya perlu jalan kaki.

Salju turun dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sebentar lagi Natal dan dia sangat menantikannya. Dia selalu menyukai Natal dan juga salju, meski terkadang dingin akan membunuhnya.

Dia sudah tidak sabar menantikan kado apakah yang akan diberikan kakaknya padanya. Tahun lalu, kakaknya memberikan boneka yang dia inginkan sebagai kado Natal. Kali ini apalagi, ya?

"Apa kamu tidak sadar? Senyum-senyum sendiri di jalanan seperti orang gila."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara berat terdengar di belakangnya. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian musim dinginnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura. "Aku berdiri di dekat rumahmu dan ingin berangkat bersama, namun kamu malah meninggalkanku begitu saja."

Sepersekian detik, otaknya yang pas-pasan mencerna apa yang dikatakan kekasih gadunganya itu. Kemudian dia berteriak ketika menyadari maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Kamu menungguku?"

"Menurutmu? dasar lemot."

"Mou, Sasuke-kun. Aku kan tidak tahu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan kekasih gadungannya. Dia mengusap tangannya sebelum meniupnya, udara pagi ini dingin sekali. Tangannya sampai dingin sekali, dia lupa membawa sarung tangan dan itu menyebalkan.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Menatap kekasihnya, Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasih gadungannya itu. Otaknya mendadak menjadi macet mendadak.

"Untuk ap-"

Semua rasa penasarannya terbayar ketika Sasuke memegang tangannya. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan rasa hangat menjalar di tangannya yang dingin.

Sekarang dia tahu, kenapa kekasih gadungannya itu meminta tangannya. Pipinya merona merah ketika dia melirik Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke depan. Perasaan sukanya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

.

.

Sakura memegang pipinya yang merona merah. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan itu membuat pipinya merona merah. Indahnya hidupnya.

Tetapi, beberapa siswi memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi tentang hubungan mereka yang menggemparkan. Meski diam dan menyebalkan, tetapi kekasih palsunya itu cukup terkenal. Sudah tampan, pintar pula, siapapun pasti akan berebut untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan dia tidak tahu, menjadi kekasih pura-pura Sasuke adalah keberuntungan atau kesialan.

"Kenapa pipimu memerah begitu?"

Sakura yang baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya di kursinya menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Ino yang mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas mereka.

"Memerah sekali, ya?" Sakura memegang pipinya.

"Indahnya jatuh Cinta."

Sakura memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kamu kenapa?"

"Sakura.." Ino menolehkan kepalanya. "Gameku dikalahkan dengan mudah."

"Heh?"

.

.

Ino seharian ini berwajah murung dan tidak niat melakukan apapun. Beberapa teman-teman mereka mencoba menegurnya, tetapi Ino menanggapinya seperti macan. Sakura hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dan memilih untuk tidak menegur Ino. Bisa-bisa dia kena omelan sahabatnya.

Kelas yang hangat membuatnya merasa betah di dalam kelasnya. Dia lebih suka di dalam kelasnya dan mendengarkan musik saat musim dingin dari pada berkeliaran di lorong yang dingin.

"Sakura-chan." Matsuri menghampirinya. "Ada yang mencarimu."

Melepas _headsetnya,_ Sakura memandang Matsuri.

"Mencariku?"

Emeraldnya bisa menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Dia tidak mengenali gadis itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Haruno Sakura?" gadis itu menaikan kacamatanya. "Kekasih dari Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan curiga. Firasat buruk menghampirinya.

"Iya, dan kamu?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Karin dan aku adalah ketua dari Sasuke Fans."

"Hah?"

Sakura benar-benar merasa _speechless_ ketika mendengar nama club yang disebutkan Karin. Dia baru tahu jika ada nama aneh seperti itu. Menyeramkan sekali.

"Aku mau, kamu memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Hah? Mana bisa begitu?" Sakura menatap Karin tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kau berani melawanku? Apa kamu tidak mendengar gosip jika sudah banyak korban karena kedekatan mereka dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hah? Memangnya semistis itu manusia es itu?" Sakura menatap Karin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku harap kamu segera memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun atau aku akan mencelakakanmu."

"Apa kau sedang mengancam?" sebuah aura hitam muncul di belakang Sakura dan aura itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Ino?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sahabatnya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sedang kesal dan kau malah seenaknya sendiri mengancam sahabatku." Ino membuat tangannya mengepal. "Jika kamu masih berani mengancamnya, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Kau-" Karin merasa gadis berambut pirang itu sangat berbahaya. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya sebelum berlalu tanpa suara.

"Terima Kasih, Ino." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang kesal saja. Jadi aku butuh pelampiasan." Ino memandang Sakura.

"Mau ke cafe untuk minum coklat nanti?"

"Boleh."

.

.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang ketika pelajaran sudah berakhir. Mengenakan baju hangatnya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan menuju kelas kekasih merah mudanya yang tidak jauh dari kelasnya.

Suhu diluar kelas benar-benar dingin. Dia lebih suka berada di dalam kelas dari pada berada di luar kelas.

Ino menyenggol lengan sahabatnya ketika melihat pemuda berambut emo berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Oh, aku duluan, Ino." Sakura mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita segera pulang, disini dingin sekali." Sasuke memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika kita mampir ke sebuah cafe sebelum pulang?" tanya Sakura. "Aku juga ingin sedikit jalan-jalan sebelum Natal datang."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Dia sebenarnya ingin tidur karena mulai besok mereka sudah libur. Tetapi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika mereka jalan-jalan sebelum libur.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Yatta." Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke. "Ayo, kita ke cafe."

Sasuke merasakan pipinya merona merah ketika Sakura menggenggam lengannya.

.

Sasori mengusap peluh di dahinya ketika akhirnya jam makan siang tiba. Rasanya sungguh melelahkan berlari kesana kemari untuk mengantarkan pesanan bagi pelanggan yang datang. Natal sebentar lagi tiba dan pada saat inilah cafenya akan ramai hingga tahun baru tiba.

Pintu cafenya di buka dan seorang wanita berambut ungu masuk. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya sebelum tersenyum.

"Senpai, lihatlah siapa yang datang." Deidara berbisik di telinga Sasori.

Dan ketika Sasori melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan cafenya, Sasori segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yugao?"

"Sasori-kun." Yugao tersenyum. "Aku membawakanmu makan siang. Aku yakin, cafemu akan sangat ramai saat mendekati Natal seperti ini."

Sasori memandang kotak bento di tangannya sebelum tersenyum. Baginya, kado Natal yang Indah adalah Yugao yang selalu ada di sisinya.

"Terima Kasih, Yugao."

.

.

.

"Aku suka sekali Natal." Sakura memandang jalanan yang ramai dengan orang-orang.

Beberapa pasangan yang sedang kasmaran terlihat berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk sekedar berfoto, cafe-cafe juga sudah mulai ramai. Natal kali ini pasti akan berjalan meriah.

Mereka sampai di sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai. Sakura tersenyum lebar sebelum mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Apa ada yang ingin dipesan? Untuk pasangan yang sedang kasmaran kami menyediakan beberapa menu dengan diskon."

"Etto.. Aku ingin _strawberry shortcake_ dan coklat hangat. Kalau Sasuke-kun? Mau apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, Capucinno."

"Baiklah, akan segera diantar."

Sakura tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumannya. Dia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu.. Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu." Sakura tidak berani memandang Sasuke, wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. "K-kalau kamu mau, kamu tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang."

"Aku akan menjawabnya." Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Aku menyukaimu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Tetapi, aku menyukaimu karena kamu objek hiburanku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Saat melihat wajahmu merona merah, melihatmu malu-malu, itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Kamu tak lain hanya objek mainanku."

 **Plak!**

Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika Sakura menamparnya. Wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu merah padam dengan air mata mengambang di pelupuk mata Sakira. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan bisa melihat tatapan kebencian di mata Sakura.

"Kau bajingan brengsek, Uchiha!"

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan cafe dengan air mata yang mengalir seperti air. Sasuke memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Masih sangat jelas rasa sakit ketika tamparan mengenai pipinya. Bukan pipinya yang sakit.

Melainkan hatinya.

.

.

Mebuki yang sedang duduk menonton televisi terkejut ketika Putri bungsunya masuk ke dalam dengan langkah terburu-buru dan langsung menutup pintunya dengan keras. Naluri ibunya mengatakan, jika sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi pada putrinya.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Sakura mengabaikan ketukan pintu ibunya, Sakura menekuk lututnya. Air matanya mengalir terus menerus tak tertahankan.

"Aku membencimu.. Aku membencimu.."

 **oOo**

Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan luar biasa lega. Rasanya seluruh rasa lelahnya hilang. Memakai pakaian rumahannya, Sasori berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kaa-san, kemana Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Dia mengurung diri di kamarnya dari pulang sekolah tadi dan tidak menjawab ketika kaa-san mengetuk pintu kamarnya."

Sasori mengangkat satu alisnya. Adiknya bukan tipe orang yang pemurung, jadi rasanya tidak mungkin jika adiknya mengurung diri jika bukan karena masalah yang berat.

"Aku akan melihatnya."

Berjalan menuju kamar adiknya, Sasori mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Sakura, buka pintunya."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kaa-san bilang, kamu tidak keluar dari siang. Ada apa?"

Pintu kamar adiknya terbuka dan Sakura muncul. Matanya merah dan bengkak, rambutnya acak-acakan. Baru kali ini, Sasori melihat adiknya sekacau ini.

"Sakura?"

"Nii-chan.. Aku membencinya.. Aku membencinya.."

Sasori memeluk adiknya dan membiarkan adiknya menumpahkan semua emosinya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Ayo! Hajar terus! Ah, sialan!"

Sasuke membaca bukunya sembari tiduran di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Sedangkan, ibunya sedang memasak makan malam dan kakaknya sedang duduk menemani ibunya. Dan suara siapakah yang berisik itu? Tentu saja suara berisik milik Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Besok kan malam Natal, orang tuaku sedang ada di New York. Jadi aku akan merayakan Natal bersama kalian."

"Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada Naruto disini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Nah, dengarkan apa kata kaa-sanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

"Terserah kalian saja."

Itachi menatap adiknya dengan pandangan curiga. Tidak biasanya adiknya bersikap sedikt cuek seperti ini. Dia sudah mengenal adiknya selama hidupnya dan dia tahu, jika adiknya itu sedang ada masalah.

Matanya memandang barisan kata yang dikirimkan ke ponselnya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan memandang adiknya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Sakura?"

Sasuke menurunkan buku yang dibacanya sebelum memandang kakaknya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya."

"Jangan berbohong, Sasuke. Sasori baru saja mengirimiku pesan jika Sakura menangis dan ini gara-gara ulahmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terpaksa mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku menyakitinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Apa ini? Wkwkwkwkk.. Saku gatau harus ngomong apalagi wkwkwk.. Yg pasti semoga reader suka.. Gatau lagilah mau ngomong apa..**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **Respitasari, Yulia230, if i love You, Uchiha Cherry 286, VampireDPS, Khoerun904, Saskey Saki, Dian rschan, D Cherry, Niken387, Eka, indahime shonya.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haru Princess Vs Cool Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

"Kau-" Naruto tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. "Kau sudah kuberi peringatan untuk tidak menyakitinya, Teme!"

"Naruto, hentikan." Itachi angkat suara. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan keduanya bertengkar. "Apa benar kau mengatakan itu?"

"Hn."

Itachi menarik napas panjang. Terkadang adiknya ini _tsundere_ nya bukan main. Dia menjadi cukup kerepotan dengan sikap adiknya yang satu ini.

Meski Sasuke tidak memberitahunya. Tetapi dia tahu, jika kata-kata yang diucapkan adiknya kepada Sakura adalah kebalikannya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sebenarnya adiknya itu tidak bisa kehilangan Sakura.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan." Itachi memandang adiknya. "Aku memiliki sebuah rencana dan kamu harus menggunakannya baik-baik, karena kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali."

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan merasakan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Dia baru ingat, jika semalaman dia menangis. Mendudukan dirinya, dia bisa memandang wajahnya yang terlihat kacau di cermin. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sembab dan memerah, wajahnya bengkak.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 24 Desember dan ini adalah malam Natal. Padahal dia sudah memiliki rencana untuk pergi Natal dan menikmati malam yang penuh sukacita ini bersama dengan Sasuke, namun sepertinya rencana mereka akan gagal total.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura menemukan kakaknya sedang berada di ruang tengah dengan sebuah koper.

"Nii-chan?" Sakura berjalan mendekat. "Apa yang nii-chan lakukan? Nii-chan mau kemana?"

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun." Sasori tersenyum. "Temanku mengajakku berlibur, kebetulan kita akan main ski di gunung. Apa kamu mau ikut?"

Sakura mencoba berfikir. Dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan tidak berniat untuk pergi kemanapun.

"Tidak mau. Ini kan malam natal, masa kita meninggalkan kaa-chan sendirian?"

"Tidak apa." Mebuki tersenyum. "Kakakmu ingin berlibur denganmu, kaa-san juga akan ke Osaka nanti siang."

Sakura memandang ibunya yang keluar membawa sebuah koper berwarna pink.

"Tapi, kaa-chan-"

"Sudah, sebaiknya kamu mandi. Sebentar lagi teman Sasori akan datang."

.

.

Sasuke duduk dalam diam ketika mobil yang membawa mereka menuju kediaman Haruno melaju. Sebenarnya dia tidak setuju dengan usul berlebihan milik kakaknya. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak memiliki ide untuk minta maaf pada Sakura. Tidak ada jalan lain.

"Yosh!" Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ayo kita berangkat, Itachi-nii!"

.

.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Padahal dia sudah mengenakan sebuah baju hangat, tetapi suhu dingin masih membekukan dirinya.

"Nii-chan, kapan teman nii-chan itu datang?" tanya Sakura. "Aku sudah nyaris mati kedinginan."

Sasori memandang arloji di tangannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Sebuah mobil tak lama berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Yo." sang supir membuka jendelanya.

"Itachi-nii?!" Sakura terperanjat ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengendarai mobil.

"Kalian pasti sudah lama menunggu ya." Itachi turun dari mobil bersama dengan Naruto. "Masuklah ke dalam, biar aku yang urus semua barang-barangmu."

Sakura merasakan sebuah firasat buruk namun dia mengabaikannya. Tanpa rasa curiga, dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menemukan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingin dia temui sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di belakang mobil.

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk, dia mencoba mengabaikan pemuda itu dan duduk di sebelah wanita cantik berambut ungu.

"Haruno Sakura?" wanita berambut ungu itu tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku Yugao."

"Yugao?" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu. "Apakah kamu adalah pacar Sasori-nii?!"

Yugao tersenyum anggun dan membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum. Sudah cantik, sikapnya lemah lembut pula. Sakura merasa heran, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih seperti Yugao.

"Yugao?"

Sasori sendiri merasa terkejut ketika melihat kekasihnya ada di dalam mobil sahabatnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Tersenyum, Yugao kemudian menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Itachi-kun yang mengajakku. Katanya dia akan mengadakan liburan Natal bersama."

"Benarkah? Itachi bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Mou, nii-chan." Sakura merengut kesal. "Cepatlah masuk. Diluar dingin sekali dan udaranya masuk ke dalam."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Sakura duduk di sebelah Yugao dan sudah terlibat pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Dan Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat Sakura yang sedang tertawa.

Entah mengapa, dia sama sekali tidak suka jika diabaikan seperti ini.

.

.

"Whoaaah! Saljuu!" Sakura dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan.

"Mereka selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya." Itachi yang sedang menurunkan barang-barang mereka tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku terkadang heran, bagaimana aku bisa memiliki seorang adik yang ceroboh dan bodoh sepertinya." Sasori membawakan koper milik Yugao.

"Jangan begitu, Sasori-kun." Yugao tertawa kecil. "Dia sangat manis, aku menyukainya."

Sasori tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dia memiliki Yugao. Rasanya seperti malaikat yang ada disisinya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dan memakai _headset_ di telinganya, hanya memperhatikan Sakura tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kalian berdua!" Itachi memanggil Naruto maupun Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke penginapan untuk meletakan barang-barang kita."

"Yah." Sakura maupun Naruto tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya. Tetapi mereka tetap mengikuti langkah Itachi masuk ke dalam penginapan.

Yugao dan Sakura mendapatkan satu kamar sedangkan para lelaki mendapatkan satu kamar yang sama. Sesampainya di kamarnya, Sakura meregangkan tangannya dan membuka kopernya.

"Untung saja aku membawa baju hangat." Sakura mengeluarkan baju hangat berwarna pink.

"Lucu sekali," ucap Yugao.

"Benarkan?" Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Yosh, ayo kita ganti baju dan main ski."

Yugao benar-benar menyukai adik dari kekasihnya itu. Sudah cantik, Sakura pintar sekali bergaul dengan orang lain. Rasanya dia seperti memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang manis.

"Ne, Sakura. Tunggu aku."

.

Sakura sudah terlihat cantik dengan pakaian hangat miliknya. Dengan topi dan sarung tangan yang senada dengan pakaiannya. Yugao juga terlihat sama cantiknya dengan pakaian hangat berwarna ungu.

"Dinginnya." Sakura mengusap tangannya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Saat itu juga, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya yang ada di samping kamarnya. Sakura yang memiliki bungsu Uchiha itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan melewati pemuda itu begitu saja.

Sasuke dengan santai memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku baju hangatnya dan berjalan di belakang Sakura. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju arena ski.

"Naruto!"

Ketika melihat Naruto, dia langsung berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Mau main ski juga? Ayo kita main bersama!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan mereka dari sudut matanya dan menuju mesin minuman. Dia menekan tombol ocha hangat dan mengambil botol minuman yang diinginkannya.

Matanya melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Dia benci sekali dingin, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dia bisa melihat kakaknya yang sedang pamer kepada beberapa gadis tentang keahliannya bermain ski, sedangkan kakak dari Sakura sedang berduaan bersama kekasihnya.

Jadi, hanya dirinya yang sendirian sekarang?

Memikirkannya saja membuat hatinya terasa panas. Onyxnya mencari kesana kemari dan menemukan Sakura sedang tertawa bersama dengan Naruto. Sesekali gadis berambut merah muda itu kelihatan kesulitan bermain ski dan Naruto yang membantunya.

Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sangat panas dan sesak. Padahal suhu di pegunungan ini sangat dingin.

"Whoah.. aku takut meluncur, Naruto-kun." Sakura memandang Naruto yang tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan memantapkan hatinya untuk meluncur menuruni gunung salju. Saat dia akan meluncur, sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Eh?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Ikut aku."

"Eh?! Tu-tunggu dulu-"

Sakura dengan kesulitan mengikuti Sasuke yang menarik tangannya. Dia masih tidak mengerti kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Dan dia baru mengerti ketika Sasuke membawanya menuju tempat gondola.

"Aniki bilang, tempat paling indah adalah naik gondola dan menikmati pemandangan."

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan mengikuti Sasuke yang membawanya naik keatas gondola. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan hanya diam.

Duduk di salah satu kursi, Sakura memandang keluar jendela gondola. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, lebih indah jika melihat pemandangan dari atas gondola. Mengusap tangannya, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menggigil.

Sasuke merasa lidahnya terasa sangat kelu. Dia sudah mengajak Sakura naik gondola dan dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Dia hanya ingin hubungannya dan Sakura kembali seperti semula.

Namun, baru saja dia membuka mulutnya. Gondola yang mereka naiki sudah berhenti. Sakura tanpa bicara apapun langsung turun dari gondola dan menghampiri Yugao dan Sasori yang menunggu mereka dibawah.

Sial. Padahal dia baru saja akan mengungkapkan apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

"Segarnya." Sasori mengusap rambut merahnya yang basah dan mendesah lega.

Setelah seharian bermain ski dan bermain salju rasa lelah di tubuhnya hilang ketika mandi air panas di _onsen._ Segar sekali. Mungkin, sekarang dia akan kembali ke kamar untuk merencanakan _game_ yang menyenangkan sembari menunggu natal tiba.

Dari kejauhan, dia juga bisa melihat Yugao yang tampak cantik dengan rambutnya yang basah. Dia harus meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali ketika melihat Yugao sangat mengagumkan.

"Yugao? Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sasori.

"Mungkin aku akan ke supermarket yang ada di depan dan membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan juga minuman." Yugao menjawab. "Mau menemaniku?"

Apakah Sasori punya alasan untuk menolaknya?

.

Sakura melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam air panas yang sudah menantinya. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan dan semua rasa lelahnya berkurang.

Memejamkan matanya, tetapi otaknya tidak bisa berhenti berputar. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Setelah Sasuke melakukan hal kejam padanya, kenapa dia malah datang kembali. Tadinya dia berfikir, alangkah lebih baiknya jika mereka tidak bersama.

Dia bahkan sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan pada kakaknya tentang sandiwara yang dilakukannya. Tetapi, setelah Sasuke mengajaknya naik gondola, semuanya terasa berbeda.

Apakah Sasuke sedang berusaha meminta maaf padanya?

Menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya mustahil jika Sasuke akan minta maaf padanya. Rasanya sangat mustahil. Tidak mungkin pangeran sedingin Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura memasukan setengah wajahnya ke dalam air. Sekarang, dia harus menikmati pemandian air panas yang menyenangkan ini. Urusan Sasuke, dia bisa memikirkannya belakangan.

 **oOo**

Membawa botol berisi susu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari onsen dengan sebuah handuk baju yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rambutnya setengah basah dengan bau harum sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Dia merasa heran, mengapa penginapan ini sepi sekali. Kemana semua orang-orang?

Di kejauhan, dia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah mesin minuman. Mencoba menahan degub jantungnya, Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

Sebuah tangan menariknya dan membenturkannya ke mesin minuman yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mencoba melepaskan dirinya, namun Sasuke terlalu kuat menghalanginya.

"Apa kamu tidak mengerti?"

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Kalau kamu tidak mengatakannya, mana aku bisa tahu? Aku bukan seorang cenayang."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya bisa diam dan semakin mempersempit jarak diantara dirinya. Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya sangat pucat.

Pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sakura sudah bersiap untuk berteriak jika tidak sebuah kalung tersemat di lehernya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Jangan dilepas."

Sakura menyentuh lehernya dan merasakan sebuah kalung dengan berlian yang kecil. Rasanya dia seperti bermimpi ketika Sasuke memakaikan kalung itu padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini.."

Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan Sakura dan berjalan mendahului gadis itu. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah yang _shock._

Rasanya semuanya seperti mimpi. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan melakukan hal ini. Pangeran _tsundere_ semacam Sasuke melakukan hal ini? Benar-benar ajaib.

"Jangan dilepas apapun yang terjadi."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya dan mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Dia mengapit lengan pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Dia membiarkan Sakura memeluk lengannya dan melirik gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum lebar itu. Akhirnya, dia bisa membuat senyuman gadis itu bersemi lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Kamu bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

"Bohong! Aku mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu! Katakan padaku!"

"Tidak. Kau salah dengar."

"Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!"

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuat sepasang kekasih lainnya yang sedang kasmaran tersenyum.

"Apakah kita perlu membuat mereka berbaikan, Sasori-kun?" tanya Yugao memandang kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan."

.

.

Yamanaka Ino meletakan ponselnya dan memandang salju yang turun. Biasanya Sakura akan mengajaknya mengobrol di _chat_ dan ponselnya sepi sekali seperti kuburan. Natal tidaklah begitu istimewa baginya. Setiap tahun sama saja.

Dia hanya duduk bersama ayah dan ibunya, menikmati serial televisi dan memainkan beberapa gamenya. Tidak ada yang begitu istimewa saat Natal datang.

Ponselnya bergetar dan satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ino segera mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Satu senyumannya terbit.

Di ponselnya, terdapat foto Sakura yang tersenyum dengan mengenakan sebuah pakaian tidur. Di sampingnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan terlihat jika keduanya sangat bahagia.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, ayo sarapan!"

Sakura tersenyum dan menata rambutnya. Tahun baru sudah berakhir dan dia sudah siap untuk menyongsong tahun yang baru ini. Memandang kalung yang ada di lehernya, Sakura merasakan harinya lebih indah.

Mengambil tasnya, Sakura keluar menuju ruang makan.

"Putri kaa-san cantik sekali." Mebuki tersenyum. "Kaa-san sudah siapkan sarapan yang istimewa."

"Dimana nii-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sudah berangkat."

Meletakan sepiring nasi goreng dihadapan putrinya. Mebuki mematikan kompornya. Saat itu, bel pintu rumah mereka dibunyikan. Berjalan menuju pintu, Mebuki membukanya.

"Ara? Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura yang sedang melahap nasi gorengnya tersedak. Dia mengambil segelas air yang ada dihadapannya dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Sakura, lihatlah siapa yang datang."

.

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu, jika semuanya akan terasa semenegangkan ini. Sasuke datang dan sarapan bersamanya, lalu pemuda itu mengajaknya berangkat bersama.

Rasanya suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa kamu tidak suka dengan kalungnya?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku suka sekali, bahkan sangat menyukainya."

Beberapa orang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang beraneka macam. Gosip sudah mulai menyebar jika dia adalah kekasih dari Sasuke. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi karena Sasuke termasuk dalam jajaran cowok yang populer.

"Sakura!"

Sakura yang sedang memasukan sepatunya ke dalam loker menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yagura senpai?"

"Apa kamu ada waktu?" tanya Yagura. "Kakashi sensei mencari kita untuk ke labolatorium."

"Ah, aku akan kesana." Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke yang memandanginya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Sasuke-kun, aku harus segera ke labolatorium."

Sasuke baru saja akan buka suara, ketika Sakura sudah berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dan mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat seseorang yang dia kenali berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Ino. "Mencari Sakura? Apa dia tidak bersamamu?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Hah?"

Ino memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Dia masih bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Apa hubungan antara Sakura dan Yagura senpai?"

Dia akhirnya paham dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dalam hati dia bergumam, jika pria menyebalkan dihadapannya ini memiliki rasa cemburu tingkat akut.

"Sakura tidak memiliki hubungan apapun." Ino menjawab. "Sakura pintar di pelajaran Kimia. Jadi, Kakashi sensei menunjuknya dengan Yagura senpai untuk mengikuti lomba."

"Hn. Baiklah jika begitu."

Ino memandang Sasuke yang meninggalkannya sebelum mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Dasar cemburuan."

.

.

.

"Sakura."

Sakura yang sedang menyampurkan beberapa senyawa menolehkan kepalanya. Dia memandang senpainya yang sedang mencampurkan beberapa senyawa hingga berwarna ungu.

"Ada apa, senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Yagura melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Aku dengar, kamu dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih."

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa aneh dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yah, seperti itu." Sakura menjawab.

"Um, kamu memang cocok dengannya."

"Terima Kasih, senpai."

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja dibunyikan. Yagura buka suara ingin mengajak Sakura makan siang, tetapi dia bisa melihat Ino yang berdiri di depan Labolatorium.

"Sakura, aku membawakanmu makan siang."

Ino menunjuk dua kotak bekal yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh, terima Kasih." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan makan siang. Senpai tidak makan siang siang?"

"Aku akan ke kantin setelah ini."

"Baiklah, aku duluan senpai."

.

.

Sasuke membawa sebungkus roti dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Dia dengar, jika kekasih merah mudanya itu ada diatap sekolah sedang makan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Apa itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya gagal paham.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Plastik itu." Sakura menunjuk kantung plastik yang sedang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Makan siangku."

"Kenapa hanya roti?" tanya Sakura. "Kalau kamu sakit maag bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan sakit maag hanya karena makan seperti ini. Kaa-san sedang sakit, jadi dia tidak bisa membuatkanku bekal."

"Aku yang akan membuatkanmu bekal besok." Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Begini, begini aku jago memasak."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum memakan rotinya.

"Hn. Boleh."

.

.

Mebuki merasakan mimpi ketika melihat Sakura berada di dapur untuk memasak. Seingatnya, terakhir kali Sakura memasak adalah saat masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Sakura memang suka sekali memasak, apalagi memasak bersama dengan dirinya.

Dia hanya berdiri diambang pintu dan sepertinya putrinya itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sibuk dengan dua kotak bekal dan beberapa piring. Sepertinya Sakura bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuatkan bekal.

"Selamat pagi, cantik."

"Kaa-san?! Kaa-san mengagetkanku." Sakura mengelus dadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu buat? Sepertinya kamu kesusahan." Mebuki mendekati putrinya.

"Aku ingin membuat sushi, namun karena sudah lama tidak berada di dapur. Rasanya sedikit mengerikan."

Mebuki tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia mengambil sebuah _apron_ berwarna kuning sebelum memakainya.

"Mau Kaa-san bantu?"

.

.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke sekolahnya sebelum menuju loker siswa. Dia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan _uwabaki._

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun."

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat Sakura yang tampak cantik dengan rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda. Dia bisa melihat polesan make up natural yang membuat bibirnya berwarna pink dan membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Selamat pagi." Onyx milik Sasuke menatap sebuah tas kecil yang dibawa oleh Sakura. "Apa itu?"

"Oh, aku membawakanmu bekal." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama nanti?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Boleh."

.

.

"Selamat pagi, senpai."

Yagura yang sedang membaca sebuah buku menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura meletakan tasnya diatas meja sebelum tersenyum.

"Oh, Sakura. Selamat pagi."

Yagura memandang Sakura dengan seksama dan menyadari jika adik kelasnya itu sangat cantik. Seingatnya, Sakura dulu tidak secantik ini.

"Sebentar lagi _valentine_ datang, kamu tidak mau membuatkan sesuatu untuk kekasihmu?"

"Eh?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingat jika besok adalah _valentine._ Lomba yang semakin dekat membuatku sibuk. Apalagi aku harus mengejar beberapa pelajaran yang tertinggal."

"Ah, begitu."

"Senpai memangnya ingin coklat?" tanya Sakura. "Jika senpai mau, aku bisa membuatkannya untuk senpai."

"Tidak perlu, Sakura." Yagura merasakan pipinya merona merah. "Aku juga mendapatkan beberapa coklat saat _valentine_ tiba. Meski tidak sebanyak Neji atau yang lainnya."

"Masa? Aku pikir senpai termasuk populer."

"Apa kamu sedang menghinaku?" Yagura tertawa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku buatkan bekal saat _valentine_ nanti?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Sakura."

"Tidak merepotkanku senpai. Senpai tenang saja."

.

.

Sakura berlari terburu-buru menuju atap sekolah dan menemukan kekasih gadungannya itu sudah menunggu dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Dia harus melakukan bimbingan pada Kakashi sensei dan terlambat untuk makan siang bersama.

"Lama."

Sakura membungkukan badannya dan menarik napas panjang. Dia menatap Sasuke yang sudah bersiap marah.

"Mafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Tadi aku harus melakukan sedikit bimbingan pada Kakashi sensei."

"Mana bekalku?"

Sakura menarik napas lega dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru tua sebelum memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Membuka kotak bekal yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke bisa melihat sushi yang menggugah seleranya.

Mengambil sumpit, Sasuke mulai melahapnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak buruk." Sasuke mengunyah sushinya.

"Aku membuatnya bersama kaa-san. Karena aku sudah lama tidak memasak, rasanya sedikit mengerikan. Makanya aku meminta kaa-san untuk membantuku."

Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Dia mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hn, lain kali berjuanglah lebih baik lagi."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

" _Slurruuupp.. sluurruupp.."_

"Berisik, Dobe!" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang menyeruput ramennya tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ramen buatan kaa-sanmu enak sekali." Naruto menyeruput ramennya. "Enak sekali."

"Kau ini anak hilang atau bagaimana? Makan menumpang disini, tidur menumpang disini, dasar."

"Orang tuaku sedang diluar negeri-ttebayou. Aku kan hanya sementara berada disini."

Tidak menanggapi, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan memandang jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Tidak ada notifikasi yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Itu menandakan jika seseorang yang sedang dipikirkannya itu sedang sibuk.

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Sasuke mangambil jaketnya. Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mau kemana, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Menjemput Sakura."

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Sakura mengusap peluh di dahinya dan memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kamu pulang sendiri?" Yagura memandang adik kelasnya itu.

Memandang ponselnya, Sakura mendesah kecewa.

"Iya."

"Mau aku antarkan?"

"Tidak perlu, senpai." Sakura membuka pintu dan Yagura yang mematikan lampu Labolatorium.

Melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Dari kejauhan, Sakura bisa melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan Sakura berlari menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Dompetku ketinggalan di kelas, kebetulan aku melihat labolatorium juga masih ada orang."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Antarkan aku pulang." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Yagura senpai, kami duluan."

Yagura hanya tersenyum tipis dan memandang kedua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk Cinta itu.

"Aku belum makan, belikan aku ramen, Sasuke-kun!"

"Cih, kenapa kamu malah menyuruhku membelikanmu ramen?"

"Sasuke-kun jahat!"

 **oOo**

Sasuke memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Pagi ini, dia sudah janjian dengan Sakura untuk makan siang bersama dalam rangka merayakan hari _valentine._

Dia bisa membayangkan bagamana lucunya wajah Sakura pagi tadi. Dia dengan semangat menceritakan bagaimana perjuangannya memasak makanan istimewa untuk hari ini. Perutnya yang lapar sudah semakin lapar ketika membayangkan masakan apa yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah. Dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda yang dia kenali. Sakura tertawa lebar dan entah mengapa dia merasa kesal. Sangat kesal hingga tangannya mengepal.

"Hn."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Kemarilah, kita makan bersama."

"Apa yang bocah itu lakukan disini?"

"Bocah?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Maksudmu, Yagura senpai? Ini kan _valentine,_ bukankah tidak apa-apa jika kita makan bersama?"

"Jika kau mau selingkuh silahkan saja. Aku tidak tahu jika kamu ternyata murahan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Dia menatap kekasih gadungannya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu berniat selingkuh, kan? Selamat bersenang-senang jika begitu."

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!"

Sakura akan mengejar Sasuke, namun pemuda itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari atap sekolah. Yagura bangkit dari duduknya setelah melihat pertengkaran dramatis keduanya. Dia memeluk Sakura yang menangis.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa dia suka sekali membuatku terluka?"

.

.

"Dia monster."

"Mengerikan sekali. Baru lima belas menit saja sudah membuat dua orang cedera."

Sasuke mengusap peluh di dahinya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Dia memandang beberapa orang yang sedang bermain futsal. Tangannya mengambil sebuah botol sebelum meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kamu bermain seperti kesetanan seperti ini." Suigetsu duduk di sampingnya.

"Hoi Teme! Ini hanya _sparring_ jangan terlalu serius seperti ini!" Naruto mendekat dengan wajah berang.

" _Urrusai,_ dobe." Sasuke tidak berniat menanggapi teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya kamu ada masalah." Juugo berjalan mendekat. "Karena tidak biasanya kamu mau diajak bermain futsal."

"Benar itu, apa kamu sedang ada masalah?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Apa kamu sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura-chan?" Naruto ganti bertanya.

"Siapa itu Sakura?" Suigetsu memandang keduanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tentu saja kekasihnya Sasuke-ttebayou."

"Hah?"

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan membaca rumus-rumus yang ada di bukunya. Percakapannya dengan Sasuke masih terlintas jelas dalam benaknya. Betapa pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan murahan. Apakah salah jika dia hanya ingin berbagi kebaikan?

Pemuda itu memang sangat jahat. Sakura memantapkan hatinya. Dia akan melupakan Sasuke dan mengatakan pada kakaknya jika hubungannya dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu sudah berakhir.

Mungkin dia bisa mempertimbangkan Yagura untuk menjadi pengganti dari Sasuke.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Sasuke merengut kesal memandang teman-temannya. Suigetsu memegang perutnya sembari tertawa, sedangkan Naruto tertawa sampai berguling-guling di lantai. Hanya Juugo yang tidak terpengaruh dengan ceritanya.

"Cemburumu menyeramkan sekali." Suigetsu berkata di sela-sela tawanya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu cemburu seperti itu, Sasuke," ucap Juugo.

"Hahahha.. Kau hati-hati saja, teme." Naruto memegang perutnya. "Jangan sampai Sakura-chan diambil orang lain dan kamu menyesal."

"Sudah, aku mau pulang."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti. Niatnya dia datang ke tempat futsal untuk menenangkan dirinya, tetapi dia malah menjadi bahan lelucon.

Mengambil tasnya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat futsal.

"Sasuke."

Dia menolehkan kepalanya saat ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, kau. Apa maumu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Akhirnya bisa up.. Adalah yang menunggu fict ini?**

 **Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review. Maaf karena Saku gabisa bales satu-satu..**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yang banyak ya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
